Strange Occurrences
by TwilightEternal412
Summary: AU: Zelda Harkinian is an average student with the worst luck. The boy she's been in love with for years rejects her and that same day her house is burned down, leaving her homeless. She thinks that things can't possibly get any worse, but little does she know that these strange occurrences are just the beginning of a whole new chapter in her life! Full summary inside!
1. Summary

"You do know you're the luckiest person alive right now, right?" he asks with a devilish smirk. "Any other girl would kill to be in your position and you know that as much as I do."

Zelda Harkinian is an average student attending Hyrule High. She's got a pretty face, an optimistic personality, and an okay figure. The problem is is that she is completely invisible to the entire student body. Her only friends are a delinquent girl named Midna who has a foul mouth and an attitude, and a cocky guy named Groose who's been in love with Zelda since sophomore year. After being secretly in love with the smartest and cutest boy in school, Link Ordonia, she decides to confess to him her senior year by writing him a love letter which contains all the feelings she had been holding in for a very long time. But things don't go as planned! After Link tragically rejects her in front of the whole school, Zelda's bad luck just seems to get worse from then on! That same night, her house collapses and she becomes homeless with her father who has a terrible job as executive assistant to a boss who acts like a five year old more than an adult. But thanks to her dear father's friend, Rusl, they are getting to stay in a luxury home with his family! But unfortunately for Zelda, her father's friend has a son...who just happens to be Link himself! Along with a shy little sister and an arrogant brother who has a big brother complex, Zelda feels anything but welcome into the Ordonia household. Can things possibly get ANY more humiliating for her?

Link Ordonia is not only a genius, but a handsome young man who attends Hyrule High with Zelda Harkinian, a girl who has been infatuated with him since freshman year. She stalked to him all of his classes, and stared at him the entire time during Latin. How annoying. Of course, it would be normal to reject such an irritatingly loud girl. But just when Link thinks that he's rid of Zelda for the rest of high school, matters take a turn for the worse when his own father invites the girl and her father to LIVE with them! How could he live peacefully when there's such a noisy, annoying girl living under the same roof? Luckily, his younger siblings can keep her distracted and blocking her from getting anywhere near our young character. But when Link happens to come across the letter that had been intended for him and spending more and more time with the girl he loathed, will his heart remain as cold as ice...or can it be changed with the warmth of Zelda's?

_Strange_ _Occurrences_ is a humorous story about two very different people finding the best in each other, and changing their hearts along the way!


	2. Chapter I: How It All Began

Hello there, readers! It's been a while since I last posted/updated a story hasn't it?

Well, let's not wait another second to introduce my next story! This is a Zelda AU. That much is clear. But I want to let everyone know that before they read this and think I am stealing an idea, that this story was inspired by an anime called Itazura Na Kiss. Some people may have watched this or its Korean drama counterpart, Playful Kiss. This story has the same concept, but it involves Zelda characters and also events and situations of my own creation. So, I'm sorry if you think I was stealing this because it's not my intention. I just want to entertain my readers with my idea of how the characters of Zelda would act like if they were in the characters of Itazura Na Kiss's shoes. This was solely for entertainment purposes only!

So, with that cleared out of the way, please enjoy my new story, _Strange Occurrences_! And don't forget to leave a review when you're done! I'm a shameless review whore, I can't help it.

ENJOY THE READ!

* * *

_Chapter I_

_How It All Began_

My dad and I stare at the giant heap of rubble and debris that was formerly known as our home. Smoke is still rising from the ashes, and a few spit fires still burn dimly between the stone slabs. If it wasn't three in the morning and I wasn't deadbeat tired, I probably would have joined in the emotional party with my dad who has tears pouring from his eyes. It was only to be expected, since we had just lost a place we were going to call home. It was a brand new house with a new flooring plan and extra rooms for my father who needed some more work space. I'm not all that moved, since I had only spent a day and a half in it. But my father on the other hand is emotionally unstable.

"WHY?" he cries, crushing his flowing tears with balled fists. "WHY DOES OUR FAMILY ALWAYS RESULT TO SUCH MISFORTUNE?"

I pat my father on the shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the depressing mood. My eyes scan the rest of the neighborhood, which is miraculously left untouched by the raging fires that had spewed from our new gas stove. I knew that thing would cause trouble. No wonder my spaghetti wasn't cooking as well as it usually did.

Lights of red and blue reflect of the glass window shards that were scattered all over the concrete pavement. Policemen and firefighters along with some paramedics had arrived fifteen minutes after Dad had dialed 911. So much for the neighborhood watch's new motto, "Your safety: Guaranteed!" But I realize how many of our neighbors have gathered outside looking at the devastation. If I wasn't too tired to care, I probably would have been embarrassed by Dad's overdramatic performance.

A policeman walks up to us with a notepad and pen. I yawn, knowing that this ordeal isn't going to be over for another few hours or so. He flips a few pages and licks the point before pressing it to the pad. "This is your home?"

"Was," I correct him.

He nods, jotting down information. "You and your father's name and age please?"

"Daphnes Harkinian, age 54, and Zelda Harkinian, age 17. No other relatives were inside the house during the fire nor do any others live here."

"And do you know what caused this terrible tragedy, Miss Zelda?" I can tell that this guy is not in the mood for work this early in the morning but is at least trying to act sympathetic. And who would blame him? I just want to go back to sleep as soon as possible.

"My moronic father here set a rag above the gas stove and forgot to turn it off before going to bed." I glance down at my dad, who is still on all fours sobbing. I roll my eyes. "This hit him kind of hard."

"I see," he replies without looking up from his notepad. "Well, once the firemen put out the rest of the remaining flames and the paramedics over there check you up, you'll be free to go."

"Fantastic," I say with thick sarcasm.

I hoist my father up from the ground and guide him towards the doctors that await us by their ambulance. They check Dad up first; making sure his physical state isn't as damaged as his mental. Once he is clear, they listen to my breathing, making sure I didn't inhale too many toxins from the fire. They clear us both and send us back to the policeman in charge, who is still scribbling notes onto his trusty pad. I clear my throat, catching his attention.

"Oh, yeah," he mutters. "Is there any family you can stay with while you sort out the insurance coverage and payments needed to fix this house?"

I sigh and rub my temples. Both of my grandparents were long gone along with my mother. My parents didn't have any siblings, so I didn't have any uncles or aunts. My dad's hand rests on my shoulder and he gives me a forced smile. At least he had calmed down and is back to his serene self. "We'll figure something out, Zelda. In the meantime, we'll go stay at a hotel until we can get living arrangements settled."

I nodded, only wanting to get back to sleep as soon as possible. I mean, I have had a long day at school, and a rather upsetting one at that. Disappointment of today's-or should I say yesterday's-earlier events come rushing back into my system and only make me more exhausted. My brain gives me an entire replay, one that I particularly do not want to watch.

* * *

_I got out of my dad's truck, blowing him a kiss goodbye before fixing my plaid skirt and walking into the school grounds with a confident air. Today was a beautiful day for me, as today would be the day I confessed my undying infatuation with Link Ordonia, the smartest, most courageous and undeniably gorgeous boy at Hyrule High. _

_Link had ash blonde hair that fell in bangs just above is electrifying blue eyes. He had skin that looked as soft as it felt (don't ask how I know that, I just do) and had a natural light tan to it that made him look even more irresistible. But that's not how he won my heart. No, he won my heart by reciting a poem in English I Honors during our freshman year. He was handsome to be sure, but then I realized how intellectual he truly was. Instantly, I was head over heels for him and I didn't know how to confess my feelings for him until now: our last year as seniors. _

_The handwritten note that had taken me several hours to write was securely placed within the left breast pocket of my blazer, so that when I see him after Latin class, I can give it to him immediately. My heart fluttered at the thought of Link just reading my letter and I instantly felt giddy with excitement. The day would be too long to wait!_

_I was greeted by my best friend, Midna Twili, who knew what was going to happen after fourth block. She gave me her famous smirk and patted my shoulder. "I'm rooting for you, Zel!"_

_I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. "I'm so nervous! I just wish this wasn't so hard."_

_"Well, you have been in love with the most popular man in all the land of Hyrule who probably doesn't even know you exist. But hey, no pressure."_

"_Aren't you a bundle of optimality?" I teased. "But seriously Midna, I'm freaking out here! There a million ways this could go. If I am extremely fortunate, then he'll return my feelings. But if he doesn't…"_

_"You'll be humiliated in front of the entire student body?" She finished, on the verge of laughing out loud._

_I playfully punch her arm, and pat the letter. "I have confidence! Even if he does reject me, I promised to myself that I won't give up!"_

_Midna's crimson eyes widened. "Whoa, you're serious about this. Well, you are my one and only friend, so I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines! If you want, I can stand behind you for moral support."_

_I shook my head, giggling. "No, that won't be necessary. Thanks for the concern! Oh, I wish I could just do it now and get it over with so these nerves of mine can disappear!"_

_Midna began laughing along with me, but then looked at the hall about ten feet behind us and pointed. "Well, now's your chance, because Link is coming this way right now__.__"_

_Confused, I followed her index finger to the very person on my mind walking down the hall with the other A-Listers of the school. He was talking casually with a guy next to him, smiling that adorably charming smile I love. The school's uniform made up of a dark blue blazer and tan khakis worked amazingly well for him. My heart skipped a beat as I realized he was coming closer and closer. _

_"Oh my god, what do I do?" I whispered frantically. "Is my hair okay? I straightened it this morning. Is my skirt a little too long? Maybe I should hike it up a bit more so it shows off more leg."_

_"Zelda, get a grip! Just walk up to him, hand him the letter, smile cutely, and walk away. That's all you have to do."_

_"But it's not that easy! I've been in love with him since freshman year, and this'll be my first real interaction with him. I don't know what to say, how to hand him the letter, or-!"_

_Before I knew it, Midna had pushed me about five feet down the hall, making me bump into Link's rock hard chest. Oh god, I'm touching his chest. It's really hard and muscular. He must work out. The fabric of his uniform is a lot softer than I'd imagined. Is this real life? No, it's got to be a dream._

_"Um," a husky voice muttered from below, "you gonna stay there or…what?"_

_I was pulled back into reality and I pushed myself away from Link's irresistible chest. I could literally feel myself turn into a beetroot. My gaze fell to the floor, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. "S-Sorry…"_

_Link sighed. "Do you need something?"_

_In my state of mind, I didn't register the harsh tone of voice he had taken with me. Instead, I pulled out the folded up piece of paper and held it out in front of me. I felt Link's eyes staring into it, but he took no action. I finally decided to raise my voice and speak. "U-Um, Link O-Ordonia, I-I'd like you to r-read this w-whenever y-you get the time t-to."_

_Sounds of snickers and whispers found their way to my ears, but I pushed them away. I didn't want to feel any more embarrassed than I already was. I mustered all of my strength to look up at his expression. To my surprise, it was blank and unmoving. His eyes seemed a lot colder than usual and it struck fear into my heart. I shouldn't have been shocked at what came next, but in my defense I fully had the right to hope that this would have a positive outcome. _

_"I don't want it," he said in a cool monotone voice. "Keep your stupid letter. I don't even know you."_

_The whole world around me froze in an instant. My stomach contracted and the butterflies that were fluttering earlier had all disappeared. Everything seemed much colder around me. My eyes were stuck in their enlarged shape, and I could hear the shattering sound of my heart breaking within my chest. I could feel Midna's warm hand on my shoulder and the muffled sounds of her voice screeching at the boy in front of me, who kept a straight face through it all. I called out to my body, trying to get myself to move or react, but I couldn't. My watery eyes would not leave Link's unbreakable poker face. Why did the world seem so small at that moment? And why did my legs feel incredibly heavy?_

_Midna's insults and scornful speeches soon brought me out of my trance, and I found myself the topic of the conversation. _

_"You don't have the decency to just say, 'No thanks'? Who the HELL do you think you are?" she screamed. A large group of students had crowded around us now, taking in the mortifying scene before them. "Don't just brush her aside and leave her in a state like this! Have a little chivalry and be a man instead of this pussy I'm looking at right now! Grow a fucking pair!"_

_Even though I didn't really have that much strength in me, I lightly touched my friend's arm and our eyes met for a brief moment before Midna gave up on her rant. She sighed deeply, and glared daggers at Link. "If I ever see your face again…"_

_"You'll what?" he challenged, no emotion to his voice. "I know who you are and your reputation with the Juvenile Correctional Facility in Gerudo Desert. Do you really want to add another incident to your never-ending criminal record? If you're still set on breaking my nose, then by all means do."_

_Silence filled the gap between him and Midna. Her breathing quickened and her nostrils were flaring in white hot rage. Link, for the first time, showed a bit of feeling and smirked. He walked past us both as he looked back at us with the most arrogant smile in Hyrule. "That's what I thought."_

* * *

After that horrifying incident was over, it was the most agonizingly painful day of my life. I failed my history and chemistry exams, Midna was too angry to even utter a word to anyone, and the heartbreaking discovery that Link, my first love, was a stoic insensitive bastard. I was too embarrassed to even glance at him in fourth block, but it was hard since he sat right in front of me. The demolition of my new home was just the icing on the cake. I used to think that he was the perfect guy, with a steady head on his shoulders and a good personality. But it was my fault for being blind and not seeing him for who he truly was: a jerk. At this point, I just want to curl up in a ball and stay that way till the end of my days. This is just way too much to take in and I don't really feel like crying in front of all these police officers and firemen. I have had enough embarrassment for one day.

An hour after the police and firemen were done investigating the scene, my dad and I drive ourselves to a nearby chain hotel and buy a cheap room that we'd have for a week with some money we scrounged from guilty neighbors. I immediately crash onto the bed, and wrap myself up within the sheets, just wanting to escape from all my troubles for at least one night.

But little did I know, that tomorrow would be the most eventful and groundbreaking day of my entire life.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just the beginning folks! This chapter introduced some major characters, like our main heroine, her best friend, and of course the lovely Link. More characters will be introduced throughout the progression of the story, so be patient!

I'd like to thank my beta-reader and dear friend, Kiitsu, for editing this! She is a true talent and I don't know where I'd be without her editing skills and optimistic attitude!

If you liked this story and would like to follow along, by all means...

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!


	3. Chapter II: Meet the Ordonia's

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but the second chapter is finally here! Thanks to all who reviewed and followed the story. It means a ton to know that people are reading my story._

_Without further adieu, enjoy Chapter II!_

* * *

_Chapter II_

_Meet the Ordonia's!_

The sunlight was peeking through the sheer curtains of the hotel room window, waking me from my sleep. I let out a low groan, not wanting to face another day. It was Friday but I desperately wish it was Saturday so I wouldn't have to see Link's face again. I'm still hurting a bit, but it's more like the anger I should have had yesterday was all coming into me now. I sit up from my lying position and drag myself to the bathroom. My dad was still asleep, since he didn't have to go into work today, so I try my best to tiptoe and not disturb him. I take a peek at his face, and I can see new worry lines appearing on his forehead and cheeks. Dad had cried so much last night because our new home was burnt to ashes, and by his fault. Guilt blossoms in my chest, and I continue on to the bathroom right next to his twin bed.

I shut the bathroom door quietly. Trying to forget Dad's sleeping face, I place my hands on the smooth marble and evaluate mine. To my disdain, bags were forming under my dark azure eyes, which didn't have their usual light to them anymore. My fair complexion had turned to a sickly pale color from lack of sleep and my chestnut blonde hair is in a mat of tangles. I moan, disappointed of what a full day of depression could do to my appearance. I knew I wasn't beautiful or anything before, but at least I was average. Now, I just look dead. The truth of the matter is, is that I feel that way too.

I think back to last night when I saw our house demolished. Though I hadn't really been emotional at the time, the thought of me suddenly being homeless and leaving me with nothing had finally hit me. I had nothing left to hold onto except some pajamas I am currently wearing and Dad. We had no money, no possessions, and no food; well, at least until Saturday. The head fireman explained how they would survey the area all day today and return any items that survived to us by tomorrow afternoon. Did fate really hate me this much? I feel the tears that should have been shed last night make their appearance. Dad was right when he said that misfortune always finds a way to ruin our family lineage. I had been foolish to not have grieved with my father last night. I was selfish and I hate myself for it.

Realizing that I'm wasting time, I wipe the hot tears trailing down my cheeks and begin to prepare my shower. My hand travels to the glass shower handle and turned it on hot. Maybe having a refreshing shower would relax my tense muscles and clear my mind. I doubt it though. I step into the shower and begin the usual routine, thinking about how today would turn out. I will make sure to avoid Link at all costs and not dare to look at him at all in fourth block. But first, I'll have to call Midna and see how she's holding up. She seemed pretty angry yesterday, and I don't want her worrying for my sake. Even if she is a delinquent, she's my best friend and I care about her. I let out an exasperated sigh, not wanting to even get dressed and leave the hot water drizzling on my back.

Then I realize something, and I can feel my eyes widen. I let out a loud whine, forgetting that my pair of uniforms were inside the house and probably burnt to a crisp. I won't find out if any of my things had survived until the fire department has thoroughly searched out the place by Saturday, which meant that I had no clothes to wear to school today except my pajamas. I don't know how I will avoid this one. I hurry out of the shower and grab a towel to dry myself before going to retrieve the hotel phone. Trying ever so quietly to not wake my dad, I dial Midna's number in a frantic hurry. I glance at the clock as it rings, noticing I only have thirty minutes before school begins.

"Please pick up," I whisper when the ringer is on its fourth run.

To my relief, the ringing stops and I can hear Midna's sleep-filled voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Midna, it's me Zelda!" I say in a hushed whisper.

A yawn comes from the other end of the receiver. "Oh, hey. How're you holding up from yesterday? You still bummed? And why are you talking so softly?"

"No, no! I've got much bigger problems at the moment. I need you to come by the Kakariko Inn and bring your spare uniform with you!"

"What the hell? Why're you in Kakariko? You live in the Nayru Prefecture of Castle Town."

"I'll explain that later, but for now I need you to hurry on over here NOW!" I say with urgency in my tone.

"Goddesses, fine, okay. I'll see you in five."

I hang up the phone. I quickly grab the complimentary hotel robe that is hung up neatly on the door, and wrap it around my soaking body. While waiting, I turn on the small TV situated at the front of the room and make sure it's turned on low volume. Just as the screen develops, the morning news comes and the first thing I see is our burnt house with firemen trampling on its remains. The reporter in front of the house was describing the tragedy and that the firemen are investigating for any surviving items that we can have again. She then goes on to state who the house belonged to, and I practically die from embarrassment. Now the whole school will know. I sigh and turn it off. I don't want to watch the replay of last night. I feel so coldhearted, not caring about our new home. I begin to ask myself again: how could I have been so selfish? It wasn't like me.

Two knocks on the door awaken me from my thoughts, and I open the door to meet a drowsy looking Midna with her uniform halfway on. Her red eyes irises are still filled with sleep, but I can tell she's confused as to why I'm staying in a hotel. But instead of saying anything, she lays her bunched up extra uniform on the bed and waits patiently for me to dress. Without making a sound, I grab her by the arm and pull her out of the room before my dad can even stir.

We walk out of the hotel and into Kakariko Village, which is about twenty minutes away from Hyrule High in Castle Town. I look to my watch, and begin to panic as it was already 7:45. I only had fifteen minutes!

"Zelda, what the fuck are you doing in this run down place?" Midna groans. "And where's your bag? It's not like you to forget something so vital."

It dawns on me that I forgot to inform Midna of my current situation. As we begin to walk to the train station outside of the village, I tell Midna how my house is gone and I won't know what personal belongings withstood the fire until tomorrow, and how we are staying in a hotel until we can find a new place to rent. A few more tears are shed during my story, but Midna comforts me the best she can. When I'm finished, her lips form into a sympathetic frown.

"Damn, that sucks," she says in the most genuine way possible. "I can't believe that I missed the news. If my place weren't so small and I actually had time to clean it, I'd let you and your old man come live with me. Too bad my dad is always gone on business doing who knows what."

I laughed weakly at her comment. "It's fine. Even though we have little money now, my dad mentioned something about getting a bonus on his next paycheck. Hopefully that means we'll have enough rupees to rent an apartment."

"It seems like this week has been hell for you, hasn't it?"

"I guess. But now that I know what a complete bastard Link is, I'm glad to say that I am sorry that I ever liked him! I just have to avoid seeing him the rest of the school year and then I'll never have to see his face again!" Then I remember how infuriated Midna was with him yesterday. "Oh, by the way, are you feeling better? I'm sorry for dragging you into that horrible confrontation yesterday…"

Midna let out a hearty laugh, which startles me. "It's cool, Zelda! If that moron wasn't right about my criminal record being as long as my arm, I'd have gladly beaten the hell out of him!"

We both laugh at this, knowing it was true. We board the train to Castle Town and once dropped off, we book it to school. With minutes to spare, Midna and I stride into the front lobby of Hyrule High. It's said that this school was one of the old castles from the golden age and that the first royals lived here. But now it's just a high school. The new castle of Hyrule is farther north of the city and has a much more modern look to it than this does, though it didn't always look that way. The current king, Ganondorf, decided he wanted a castle suited for him and remodeled it to his liking. King Ganondorf kind of has a big ego, but I don't think anyone really hates him. I don't really pay attention to politics so I don't really know that much about him. All I know is that he's got a nice place whereas I don't have one at all anymore.

As Midna and I walk into the social studies hallway, some lingering students stop and stare. They begin to whisper quite loudly about all of my recent troubles, as if trying to make me feel even worse. I can feel my cheeks redden as I catch some of the things they say.

"Isn't that Harkinian?"

"Oh, that's the girl who got rejected by Link yesterday!"

"Ha, she couldn't get him if she tried!"

"Cut her some slack!"

"Yeah, I hear house burned down last night. They're homeless now!"

"That girl has some terrible luck."

"Poor thing."

Angrily, I turn back to glare at all the students staring at me with evident interest. I can feel my nostrils flare and my blush deepening. "Don't talk about me when I'm right here! Mind your own business, cowards!"

Their mouths are in an "o" shape now, staring straight at me in shock. I hear one voice whisper quietly, "Oops. She heard."

Before I can possibly say anymore, Midna's hand grabs my wrist and pulls me away into the History room. Once we are seated in our neighboring desks, she smirks and giggles. "You really were going to give them a piece of your mind. Don't worry about them, they're all morons anyway. And besides, you need to forget about Link."

I sigh, knowing she's right. "Yeah…"

"I mean don't you think it's weird he hasn't even had a girlfriend? He's seventeen for Goddess' sake!" She drums her fingers on the desk. "You need to start looking for normal guys rather than a stoic genius with no human emotion. Let's see, there's Cawlin, Mido…"

"ZELDA!"

The voice literally makes me jump in my seat. It's a bit low, but the way it cracks tells me that the person it belongs to has been crying. Midna taps my shoulder and points at the classroom's entrance. Standing there is a burly boy panting with his hands on knees. His red pompadour is deflated, and his golden eyes are filled with tears. A soft groan escapes past my lips.

"What does he want now?"

The boy leaps up instantly from his brief fatigue and sprints over to me, kneeling down and clutching my hands in his own. The students who are already in the classroom turn their gazes on us, and my cheeks begin heating up. It's just not my day is it? The boy's lips are quivering as he tries to stop himself from crying again.

"Is it true that you confessed to that Link jerk yesterday?" he sobs. "You like that damn nerd?! Even though you still have me as well? Isn't that too much?"

I shake my head. "It's not like I belong to you, Groose."

But what I say only makes Groose cry harder. His grip on my hands tightens. "What's with those cold words? Haven't we had many memories in blocks we've been in together for three years?"

Before I can even reply, his hands release mine. A more determined look replaces the upset expression and he balls his hand into a tight fist. "However, I'll never forgive that bastard for rejecting Zelda!"

Midna cups one of her ears. "You don't have to yell-!"

"SHUT UP!" he interjects, starling her. "It's like he's openly challenging me! "

"Well, calm down for now," she retorts.

"You idiot! I'm plenty calm! I don't care if he's a genius or whatever. He's just so full of himself! Who does he think he is?!"

I place a hand on Groose's arm, hoping to calm him down. "That's enough. I just wasn't thinking things through. Now, that I think about it, I already knew I was going to be rejected, but…"

Midna looks at me with soft eyes. "Zelda…"

"Besides," I say, trying to act a bit more cheerful, "he can't be a very nice person since he didn't even read the letter. And what he said to you yesterday, Midna, just proves how mean he is. So, I'm fine now. I'm going to give up."

"What are you all standing around for?!" Mr. Auru, the history teacher, slams the door shut and walks over to his desk. Every standing student scrambles to their desks as he begins to call roll. He goes down the list, and calls my name. I reply with the usual "here!" as always before returning to my own thoughts.

I'm giving up on that cold-hearted bastard. He humiliated me and he embarrassed Midna. But, I guess I had admired him. My poor letter is probably in ashes now. But what does it matter anyway? He wouldn't have read it even if I offer it a million times. My heart can't possibly take any more bad luck. When fourth block comes around, I won't look at him. I won't even try.

During Mr. Auru's lectures about the geography of Gerudo Desert, a piece of crumpled up paper lands on my desk. I hesitantly unravel it and read the message scribbled down:

_You okay?_

I look over at Midna. She's staring at me with a worried expression. I guess she's not paying attention to the lesson either. I grab my pen and write a quick reply.

_Not really. Just thinking._

I toss the piece of paper back over to her. Her eyes scan it and she writes on it again.

_About Link? Or about your home? If there's anything you need, you can just ask okay?_

A small smile creeps up on my lips. I write back and give it to her.

_Both. I admired Link for three years. It's just kind of hard to forget that part. And I wasn't even sad about the house last night, but now that I think about Dad and me being homeless and living in a cheap hotel, I feel like I wanna cry all day. I feel so selfish for not caring. And thanks Midna. :)_

Midna looks up from the paper and gives me a thumb's up of encouragement. She jots down more and throws it at me.

_Even though this may sound insane, I think that Groose would be a much better match for you. He seems devoted. _

My nose wrinkles in her direction, and she quickly covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing. But she shrugs, meaning that my feelings could change for him. It was true that Groose was serious about us, but I'm just not sure yet. We had been friends since sophomore year. I don't want to ruin that. I'll need to time to get over Link before I can even start thinking about my feelings for Groose.

_Groose is just a friend. I don't think I could ever feel that way about him. But hey, people's feelings can change._

Midna nodded at my reply and wrote more. This time, she hands the paper to me. I look and it seems her expression this time is a bit more serious than before. My eyes go from her to the letter.

_You're dad's an executive assistant at Zant Corp right? Don't you think that he should ask his boss for a raise to help you guys out? I'm sure Zant would understand your predicament. _

I sigh. If only that part were true. Zant Corp was a company that worked on trade development and international relations with other parts of Hyrule and surrounding countries. The CEO of the company, Ganondorf, was a sponsor and co-founder, along with Zant himself. The CEO appointed him as manager of employees to make sure everyone was doing their job and to be the one present during meetings. But though Zant seemed like an adult on the outside, he's really a five year old with really bad temper tantrums on the inside. My dad acts as his assistant and basically does all his work behind the scenes. He's like an unaccredited actor while Zant always gets the lime light. It makes me sick that Ganondorf just doesn't assign dad as co-owner of the company and employee manager. He deserves it way more than Zant.

Realizing that I had gotten lost in my thoughts and had forgotten to write a reply to Midna, I write down the simplest explanation I can, and she seems to get it. Her hand clutches the pen and scribbles furiously on the wrinkled paper before handing it back to me.

_Man that sucks. _

I giggle silently and turn to face Midna, giving her a nod in agreement. She smiles warmly. Then, her face lights up and her smile stretches from ear to ear. She gestures to give her the paper and I do so. She's scribbling madly and throws it back in my face. I glare at her before reading what she had to say.

_Hey, why don't Groose and I come to your hotel room today? We can hang out and watch movies if you want. We won't be staying since it's a cramped space but we'll come over and comfort you. I'm sure Groose will jump at the chance to visit you in your time of need._

I think about Midna's offer for a second before agreeing by giving her a big smile. She pumps her fist in the air in excitement. I'm sure she'll be bringing that movie that was filmed in the Twilight Realm. Midna would obviously be excited, since she was born there. But ever since first grade when she moved to Hyrule with her dad, she never went back. I didn't understand why, but I didn't want to bother her by asking. She would probably get homesick.

We cease the note writing for the rest of first block. I'm glad that Midna and Groose were going to come over and cheer me up. It would be a nice change from all that's happened. Maybe it'll give me a sense of clarity and I'll forget all about that bastard Link. For the first time today, I feel a bit happier and the thought of Link doesn't cross my mind the rest of the day. Well, that's not entirely true since we have Latin together. But the class did pass by faster than expected, only because we had a new seating arrangement and Link and I were placed on opposite sides of the room. That was a big help for me and I didn't even get the urge to glance at him once during the entire lesson.

I meet Midna and Groose back in the front lobby of school. I catch them having their usual bickering, where they both make play by plays of their day and decide whose day was worse. It usually made me laugh the way they fought all the time, but this time the topic wasn't about their day. It was about me.

"It's a good idea, but are you sure she's okay with it?" Groose asks with concern. "You know she's going to be hung up about Link and the fact she has no home for a while. Is this really okay?"

Midna shrugs. "I think this will be a good chance for her to get away from all that and just spend the night enjoying a night with her friends. And by friends, I mean us."

I decide to intercede, since they don't seem to notice I'm even standing there. "Guys, really it's okay. I'm glad that you guys are coming over. I'm fine now, so don't worry about me!'

"Zelda," Midna begins, but she stops herself. She has a worried expression again, but she replaces it with a smile. "Let's walk over to my house and get the movie. Then we'll walk to your hotel. It does have a DVD player right?"

"Well it does, but it's a very old brand. And the room isn't that classy either. You guys will definitely make fun of me."

"You're dad's executive assistant at Zant Corp, right?" Groose asks.

I nod. "I understand that we haven't asked our insurance company for money and haven't received any saved possessions from the house yet, but I was still hoping for something a bit classier."

"Ah, that was a new house too wasn't it?" Midna says. "That's a downer. Was it nice for that one night you stayed in it?"

"It wasn't all that fancy but it was better than a stuffy hotel room!"

Groose gives me a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Zelda. I'll build one for you when we're happily married in the future!"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "While that's a very generous offer, I'm sure once my dad goes back to work and gets his next paycheck we'll be able to rent an apartment. Maybe we'll get a nice one near Lake Hylia!"

"That'd be good for summer, wouldn't it?" Midna suggests thoughtfully. "Then we could come and swim there all day! Well, you and me anyway. Groose will probably be attending summer school."

"Oi, shut up, Midna! I bet you'll be back in Juvie by the time school's out," Groose snorts.

Midna glared daggers at him. "You pickin' a fight, you fat bastard?"

I laugh. It was fun to watch those two bicker all the time. It lifted my spirits a little more each time. I'm lucky enough to have friends like them. I throw my arms over their shoulders and begin laughing even more.

"Okay, guys, let's go have some fun!" I exclaim. Both Midna and Groose smile at each other, and join in on my laughter.

Just when everything seems to be going right for once, it has to go downhill. We walked outside the school gates when I begin to hear chatter a few feet behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Link and one of his friends walking behind us, acting like I'm not even here.

"Hey, is that Link I see?" Midna asks herself quietly. I run and hide behind her, trying to make sure I'm not seen. Unfortunately, it's to no avail.

Link's friend, a boy with smooth brunette hair and a very clean appearance, sees me out of the corner of his eye. "Link, isn't that the girl who you rejected yesterday?"

I'm blushing profusely and I try to hide it by hiding my cheeks behind my arm. With enlarged eyes, I wait for his reaction. He turns his head and stares at me for about three seconds with the same emotionless face and chilling blue eyes. My heart stops.

He puffs out a sigh and turns forward again. "Let's go, Pipit."

The boy, Pipit, looks at me for a bit longer before realizing Link is already walking away. "H-Hey, wait Link!"

As they walk away, I begin to feel relieved. That was way too much on my emotional state. Has he always been this cold? Why hadn't I noticed before?

"That brat!" Groose growls angrily.

Midna sighs. "Well, that's reality. Don't let that little pussy bring you down, Zelda."

A sudden force pushes Midna and I back. Groose was now standing in front of us, his nostrils flaring. "Hold it right there! Don't think you can act like that just because you're smarter or better than us!"

"Groose, stop!" I grab a hold of his arm while Midna holds the other, both of us trying to keep him from charging. "Don't!"

"You REFUSED Zelda's love letter! Do you even have blood running through your veins?!"

Link stops walking. Pipit looks back and forth between us and his friend, a little afraid that he's been caught in the middle of this. We all stop struggling, and Groose seems satisfied that he hit a nerve. But his victory is short-lived, because Link only turns his head back, looking at me specifically.

"I hate stupid girls."

Everyone's jaws drop to the pavement. My breathing has stopped, and I can feel the waterworks about to make their appearance. Link looks away and continues walking with Pipit following at his heel. I drop Groose's arm, and I step a few feet forward. I have a strange instinct to go and slap him right now, but my feet won't move any farther. I can only stare as Link and his friend begin walk into Hyrule Castle Town.

"YOU BASTARD!" Groose yells after him, being held back by Midna. "YOU THINK THAT ANYONE LOWER THAN YOU ISN'T HUMAN? YOU'RE THE LOWLIFE!"

That's too cruel. There's a limit to how far someone can go, and Link crossed that line. How could he say such a thing to me? Sure, I don't have the best grades, but they're average. I am not dumb; far from it, actually. If I tried as hard as other students, I could get all A's on my report card. I clenched my fists. This was the last straw. I have been hurt by Link too many times. I will never forgive him. I can feel my blood boiling and my face redden with rage. Why did it have to resort to this? Why did I fall for someone so cruel?

Before I can stop myself, my lips part and I scream, "LINK ORDONIA!"

He turns around to face me again, waiting for me to continue. I point a finger at him, a scowl coming across my face. "Don't make a fool out of me! It was a total waste having feelings for someone like you the past three years! If you think I'm so stupid, then watch when I get top marks in Latin class! I'll be number one and beat you even if it kills me!"

Link's expression falters a bit before resuming its original state. "Are you sure it's okay to say something like that?"

My eye twitches. "O-Of course it is! I bet I can do it without any help from you or anyone else! D-Don't treat me like a fool just because you think I'm stupid!"

He suddenly turns around, and I can hear a noise that sort of sounds like…snickering. "W-What the…? You're not supposed to laugh!"

"Just remember that you said that, not me," he says through his laughs. Pipit seems as confused as I am, and I watch as they both leave from my line of sight into Castle Town.

It was then that I noticed I was breathing really hard. Had I been holding all that in just to say that? On one hand it felt really good to stand up to him, but on the other…I feel like I accomplished nothing from it. And what the hell did he mean by remembering what I said? Of course I'd remember, I meant every word!

Midna placed a hand on my head and started patting it like I was a child. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

After the whole scene with Link, I am a little exhausted. But I promised Midna and Groose that we'd watch a movie at the hotel, so I'm not going to cancel on them. But when we got off the train into Kakariko, I spot a bright yellow taxi sitting in front of the inn with my dad standing beside the back door. I can hear him talking on a cell phone (probably borrowing it from the driver) and smiling broadly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me!" he exclaims. "You're a terrific man, Rusl. My daughter and I will leave once I explain the situation to her… Alright thanks again old friend! See you in an hour."

Dad hands the cellphone back to the driver and notices me with Midna and Groose. "Zelda, we've just struck gold! Hello Midna, Groose."

They both give small waves in greeting, while I just stare blankly at him. "Why have we struck gold exactly? And who was that you were talking to?"

"That was my friend from college, Rusl. I doubt you'd remember him since you met him when you were only two. He's the captain of the Knights of Hyrule and a much respected aristocrat in Castle Town. He has invited us to stay with his family until we can get back on out feet!" He points to the bags and suitcase sticking out of the trunk of the car. "These items were all generously given to us from his wife, Uli. She's very excited to meet you dear."

"I've heard of Rusl," Groose adds. "He's pretty a pretty important guy. I've seen his face all over the news."

"His wife bought all of this?" I ask surprised. I reach into one of the bags and find a very cute blouse just my size. Were all these clothes for me? Midna's eyes gleam with jealousy and she takes the blouse from my hands and studies it.

"This is a huge designer brand!" she cries in shock. "How rich _are _these people?"

Groose rummages through another bag and pulls out a cashmere sweater. "They're obviously rich enough to buy ten cashmere sweaters. These are all your size, Zelda!"

This was a lot to take in. I'm excited for sure, but I really have no idea what to expect. I wish Dad had given me a little more information sooner. "It was kind of her to do all this, but how are we going to pay her and Rusl back for all they're doing for us? These cost a lot of money that we can't afford to pay right now."

"That's the beauty of things, my dear! Rusl and his family are welcoming us into their home for no charge whatsoever. He's a good man and we're lucky enough to be staying with him. I hear he has a rather large abode too."

"That's fantastic!" I say in awe. Though I was still upset about losing our new home, I was glad that we wouldn't have to stay in a hotel any longer. "Where do they live?"

Dad claps his hands on my shoulders. "Their home is in Southern Castle Town, which is walking distance to your school. Now, no more questions! This taxi is going to take us straight to Rusl's home in Southern Castle Town, so we've got to get moving."

He pushes me into the backseat of the taxi, but I halt the door from slamming shut. "Dad, wait! I was supposed to hang out with Midna and Groose this afternoon!"

"Oh," he says and turns to my friends with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but Rusl is expecting us within the hour and I don't want to keep him waiting. Once we are settled into their home, I'll make Zelda will do something with you two right after we're done!"

A bit bewildered, the two of them nod in understanding. Midna bends over and smiles at me. "We'll see you Monday! Tell us everything about your new life, okay?" She cups a hand over my ear. "And don't worry about your old man. I'll have you and Groose over tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"I still wish she could've moved in with me," I hear Groose grumble. "See ya later, Zel!"

As the two of them head back towards the station, I send a glare Dad's way. "What about the hotel bill? Have you paid for that yet?"

"Already paid for generously by Rusl himself!" he says we walk outside where a taxi waits for us. My dad closes up the trunk and sits down next to me, a huge smile that's been plastered on his face the whole time. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I…I guess," I reply in bewilderment. It's only been at least seven minutes ever since I came here with Midna and Groose. Why was this happening so suddenly?

Dad tells the driver the address, and the car begins to drive towards Hyrule Castle Town. I look out the window to see Hyrule Field while thinking of all that just happened. Butterflies began flying around in my stomach. How would this family treat us? Obviously, they're generous enough to buy us essentials and clothing that we probably lost in the fire. Do they have a daughter my age? It'd be nice to have a new friend besides Midna and Groose.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I end up asking, "What is Rusl's family like?"

Dad seems to contemplate this for a moment and crosses his arms. "Well, from what Rusl's told me, he has three children: two boys and a girl."

I mentally throw a fist in the air in victory. "Has he mentioned what the girl's like?"

"I believe she's the youngest, somewhere around the age of seven? The boys are seventeen and ten, though I can't recall their names. Rusl says the eldest goes to school with you, my dear!"

So much for trying to make new friends. Basically, I'd be living in a house with a boy who has probably never known I exist and two elementary school kids. Boys don't tend to look my way, save Groose. Somehow, I couldn't see this as exciting. Maybe if it were a certain person…

I shake my head furiously. There is no way that I can ever think about Link ever again. He's a distant memory now and an unrequited love. Avoiding thinking of him and seeing him is the best possible way to get over him. I just have to focus on beating him. He's a rival now, nothing more. Hopefully, moving into a nice home will take my mind off things. But I can't help but still think of his once kind face that I admired so much. He seemed so kind and gentle. His true colors do not match the person that is displayed on the outside. There will be no more of me fawning over him. It's over. And now that I've made the bet that I'd rank number one in Latin class, I have to focus on the language rather than Link. It'll be easy I'm sure.

"Chin up, Zelda!" Dad rests his hand on mine, sensing my impending depression. "Once we are settled in, I think the goddesses will smile in our favor at last."

I give him a weak smile and nod. My eyes find the window again and take in the fast moving images we zoom past. If my dad is right, then hopefully things will begin to look up for me. Someday I'll forget all about Link and his malicious personality. Maybe I'll find someone much better suited for me.

I know I'm just trying to keep myself optimistic. But when you've loved and admired someone for three years only to be disappointed in the end, it's a little disheartening.

After about twenty minutes of driving the taxi comes to a stop. My heart starts pounding just at the sight of our new home. Dad really did mean that it was luxurious. The house has amazing curb appeal, with irises around the steps leading up to the porcelain white door. Even the driveway is high class. It rounded into an open circle, with a marble fountain in the middle consisting of the legendary Triforce and the three golden goddesses. I could feel my jaw drop to the ground.

It _is _luxurious.

"Is this really okay?" I ask my Dad, who's practically drooling at the sight of our new home. "Even though he's your friend, we'll be imposing if we freeload at his place."

"Still worrying, I see!" He laughs. "Don't fret about Rusl. He's the one who invited us! He's been a good friend since college, and he called me when he saw the news. 'You must come to my house!' is what he said."

I smile. "He sounds like a nice person. And if his wife went through all the trouble of buying all of this, then we couldn't possibly refuse their offer!"

Dad set out the suitcase and began unloading the shopping bags. "Yeah, Ordy is a really nice guy."

"Ordy?"

"That's a nickname I came up with! It's made from his last name. I did mention that Ordy's son is the same age as you, didn't I?"

I nod as I look back at the mansion. "This really is an incredible home!"

As Dad unloads the last of the bag, he thanks the taxi driver. He turns to me to hand me some of the bags. "He says that his son even shares a class with you! Isn't that something?"

When we have everything in hand, we begin walking towards the stairs to the front door. But the name on the wall just before the steps causes me to halt. Squinting my eyes, I try to make sure what I'm seeing is the really true.

"Or-don-ia?" I read aloud.

Before I can ponder on it further, Dad calls, "What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"O-Oh, right."

I rush up the steps after my dad. As we are ascending, Dad adds, "It seems we have his son's consent as well."

It…it can't be, can it? What am I thinking? Of course it's not true!

Dad rings the doorbell. "That's very reassuring, right Zelda?"

There's no way. Something as ridiculous has this can't possibly happen.

The door creaks open to reveal a very robust, older gentleman. He's got bright blonde hair lined with grey streaks and dark blue eyes. There's no way this man is related to _him. He _has very dark blonde hair and very bright blue eyes. There's no way. That's right. It's just a coincidence. I have nothing to worry about.

"Oh, Harky, you're here!" he says with arms wide open.

Dad and Rusl embrace in a tight hug of reunion. I stand there awkwardly, trying to look everywhere but inside. I'm too afraid about what—or who- I might find in this house.

The two men release each other. Rusl smiles warmly at Dad. "Welcome home, Harky!"

Dad places his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about this, Ordy."

"Don't be so distant! Come on in and meet the family!"

Rusl, or should I call him Ordy, ushers us into his home. I am in awe of the décor. A chandelier hangs in foyer along with an alabaster side table with a beautiful china vase atop it. The floor looks to be polished marble of some kind, and the ceiling was beautiful decorated with pure white swirls.

Yeah, this guy has _dough._

"You must be Zelda," Rusl says with a grin.

I give him a slight wave. "It's very nice to meet you."

"What a lovely young woman!" he evaluates cheerfully. He turns his head towards the spiral staircase just to his left. "Hey, kids, Mr. Harkinian and his daughter are here! Come introduce yourselves!" He turns back to Dad. "They're lovely children. I'm sure that they'll all get along with Zelda here."

I giggle lightly and look to the staircase. A bright blonde head pops out from behind the wall, and a pretty little girl around seven years old sheepishly steps out. She's got an adorable floral dress on, and she's clutching to a tiny telescope and a teddy bear. Just looking at her makes me squeal, she's so cute!

The girl starts to descend the stairs, and is soon followed by a boy a bit older looking. He actually looks a bit feminine looking, but still handsome all the same. But instead of being shy like his sister, he's…glaring at me. I just keep smiling, trying to hide the fear that's creeping up my back. Something tells me this kid doesn't like me.

The two step down off the last stair and stand next to Rusl. He pets their heads affectionately. "This is my daughter, Aryll. She's the youngest out of the three."

He gives Aryll a little push forward, making her jump. She looks back at her father timidly before letting her eyes meet mine. I give her a smile. "Hello, Aryll, I'm Zelda. It's lovely to meet you. You're so cute!"

An evident blush immediately fills her pale cheeks, and she kicks her heels. "T-Thank you…"

Rusl ruffles the hair of his son. "And this is Colin. He's the middle child, and is in the fifth grade. He's quite attached to his older brother, so I'm sorry if he acts poorly towards you the first few days you're here."

Colin is still glaring at me. I feel my lips quiver, but I do my best to keep face. I offer my hand to shake. "Hi, Colin."

His eyes shift to my hand, then back to meet mine. All of a sudden, he sticks his tongue out at me. "Stupid lady!"

My eye's twitching again; not a good sign.

"COLIN!" Rusl scolds. "You apologize to Zelda RIGHT NOW!"

"Dumb idiot!"

Colin immediately escapes from his father's grasp and runs back up the stairs, his tongue still directed towards me. He runs past a pair of exceedingly long legs, and I hear a much deeper chuckle. My gaze falls to the floor, refusing to believe that the chuckle that I just heard belongs to _him_.

My eyes spot a pair of white socks standing a few feet away from me. Do I dare look up?

"Oh, Link, you're finally down here!" Rusl laughs. "I'm sure you know Zelda already!"

That's it. My head shoots up from the floor into a pair of familiar blue eyes. I can't help but gasp and drop the bags that were held in my hand, making Aryll squeak in shock. It couldn't be…but it is! The dark shaggy hair that falls naturally just above his cobalt eyes, the color and texture of his skin (again don't ask about his soft skin)… It's undeniable. It's…It's…

An innocent smile plays at his lips. "I'm the eldest son, Link Ordonia. Nice to meet you."

His eyes met mine, and I can tell that he's enjoying every second of this. My hands shakily come up to my lips and my eyes are bulging out of their sockets. So that's what he meant earlier this afternoon! What should I do? I didn't want this to happen! This is the exact opposite of my plan! I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out. I can't breathe. Why is this house suddenly so stuffy?

Link is watching my reaction the entire time, and that arrogant smirk appears. He walks a bit closer, and picks up the fallen bags. He offers them out to me, but I can't tear my eyes away from him. This is a true nightmare. Then, he says three words that chill me to the bone, and will haunt me for the rest of my days.

"Welcome home, Zelda."

* * *

_**A/N:** So, um yes! This introduced the main plot line! I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll follow me for more updates? :D_

_I'm a shameless review whore so go ahead and review for me please._

_Lots of thanks to Kiitsu, my fantastic beta-reader. You're amazing._

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


	4. Chapter III: The Perfect Plan

_STRANGE OCCURRENCES HAS FINALLY BEEN UPDATED!_

_I'm so happy that I finally got this chapter done. Now, let me say that this is a chapter where not a lot happens. It's mostly a filler so I can get the plot running and give you some quick information at how I've built this AU world. _

_Also, this is unedited. My beta, Kiitsu, has a lot on her plate and I don't want to overwork her! Anyway, please ignore any grammatical/spelling errors. This was done on iPad Notes and Microsoft Word. As some of you know, Notes sucks at correcting grammar, so excuse me if there are parts that make you cringe. I tried my best at editing some of it myself; no success there. _

_Without further adieu, here is Chapter III!_

_Enjoy, and make sure to drop a review or follow after you're done :) I love feedback!_

* * *

_Chapter III_

_The Perfect Plan_

This is a bad dream.

It's all just a bad dream, and I'm going to wake up anytime now. Link's face is the last I'll ever see of this nightmare, and I'll wake up back at home, which never burned down. I'll go to school with Midna and Groose, and continue a completely normal life where I get over Link and marry some amazing guy with no qualms at all.

So, as I wait to wake up from this terrifying nightmare, I stare blankly at the Ordonia's' who are all staring at me with big, blue eyes. Link's face remains expressionless, like he's waiting for me to screw up. I probably already have! Dammit, self, wake up so I don't have to be tortured any longer!

I then come to the horrible conclusion that this isn't a dream. This is what reality has decided to put me through, and that's excruciating emotional torture. My feelings are being brutally maimed each time I stare at Link and the thought of us living under the same roof comes to mind. How can I be so unlucky within the time span of two days? This just isn't right. What did I do to deserve this? It's not my fault he rejected my three-year, one-sided love. It's not my fault that my house happened to burn down right after that. It's not my fault that our fathers were best friends long before we were both born. It's not my fault that his dad, Rusl, wished for us to stay with his family while we searched for another home. Yet, it seems to me that Link is planning on blaming this whole ludicrous situation on me sooner or later. I'll just have to mentally prepare myself when that time comes.

Uli gives me a grand smile that nearly blinds me it's so perfect. "You're so much prettier than you are in the pictures Daphnes showed us."

"Isn't she a vision, Link?" Rusl added, elbowing his son.

Link dipped his head in polite response. "I'm filled with awe."

Like hell you're filled with awe! You're probably enjoying my pain as you watch me make a fool of myself, you bastard. May I just say that even though I am beyond pissed at you, I somehow still find you extremely attractive?

GODDESSES! Stop thinking about him like that you pervert!

"Now that we're all wrapped up with introductions, why don't we show you your bedrooms?" Rusl suggested, throwing an arm around his old friend. "I'm sure the both of you will find everything to your liking."

"I poured my heart into renovating your room!" Uli informed me. "I can't wait for you to see it!"

And just like that, we were whisked away to the upstairs portion of the large mansion. As Dad was being shown his room by Rusl, I couldn't help gazing at Link the entire time. I keep asking myself if this is a dream, which I know it's not by now. What I don't understand is that why has Dad never mentioned Link's family before? It's too much of a coincidence.

The guest room in which Dad was staying in was gorgeous. The covers were golden and had intricate leaf patterns traveling along with smooth silk. Symbols of the Holy Triforce were lined against the baseboard in a distinct pattern. Above the marble fireplace that was situated at the end of the room was a wooden shield and handcrafted sword made by Rusl himself. Dad looked most impressed and conversed with Rusl about the room and other matters I wasn't too interested in hearing.

Uli grabs my wrist and pulls me along with Link to the next bedroom over: mine. The woman is giddy with excitement as she turns the knob and pushes. What I see next practically blinds me.

The bedroom is covered in everything pink, save the walls, which were a light orange. Light magenta curtains covered the window right by the bed. A purple couch was right by the peach dresser across from the door. Stuffed animals galore were found piled on the bed. An off white coffee table sat right in front of the couch, which Uli says is for meals and homework. Even though it maybe the girliest room my eyes have ever seen, I can't help but feel warm inside. This woman that I've only just met did all of this just for me. Are there limits to this family's kindness?

"How do you like it?" Uli asks in happy anticipation. "I've never done anything like this before, since Aryll preferred an ocean themed bedroom."

"It's…so cute," I breathe, still in awe of the entire theme. "Thank you so much for your kindness. I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

The sweet moment had to be ruined by Link, who is leaning against the doorway with a look of boredom. "This used to be Colin's room."

Oh great, here it comes.

"Thanks to you, I had to move his desk into my room and now it's completely cramped."

Uli sent him a dangerous glare. "Link, don't say such things!" She turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Don't mind him, Zelda. He's always like this."

I cringe, feeling Link's deadly gaze on my cheek as I nod in reply to Uli. "O-Okay."

"Link," Uli says as she makes her way out of my new bedroom, "please help her unpack the bags. I have to go and prepare dinner for all of us. Make sure to be nice." She smiled at me once more. "See you downstairs."

That was it. The two of us were finally alone, the moment I had been dreading ever since I figured out we were living together. This can't be happening. My heart's beating too fast. Calm down! He can probably hear it. I need to stop acting like this in front of him or he'll think I'm still in love with him. Which I'm definitely not! He's boorish, selfish, mean, rude, cute, adorable, smart, handsome… STOP IT!

I, Zelda Harkinian, am no longer in love with Link Ordonia. From this day forward, he is my rival in school! I will beat him, no matter what!

"Now then," Link says as he begins to bend down towards a shopping bag, "what shall we unpack first?"

I wave my hands in a frantic attempt to stop him. "N-No, that's alright! I can do this myself!"

His hand is inches away from the handle of the bag when he freezes. His cold eyes dart up to me, and he stands upright once more. "Oh, that's right. You told me not to help you."

I can practically feel sweat roll down my face. "What do you mean?"

Link, for once, shows a different expression and smirks. "You specifically expressed your distaste towards me saying that you could get top marks in our class and without any help from me. So, why should I help you now?"

How cruel can someone be? This guy is the worst!

Link grabs the doorknob and begins to close the door, but not before putting one more word in. "Whether you're here or not is none of my business. During your stay, please don't cramp my lifestyle. Also," he adds with a smirk, "don't tell anyone at school that we're living together. If you do, there will be consequences."

The door shuts, leaving me in complete silence with in the confinements of my room. I drop to my knees, staring back at where he once stood. I've truly come to a horrible place, and I make a terrible conclusion.

Link Ordonia will make my life here a living hell.

* * *

The next morning was the absolute worst. Colin came in and woke me up with the most horrifying redead mask, resulting in me screaming and sprinting down the stairs. Everyone had been in the kitchen the time this happened, already beginning to eat. Uli scolded Colin for his rude behavior, as Aryll and Rusl began to comfort me, saying that he didn't usually act like that. Link was the only one who remained at the table, eating as if nothing odd had just happened. Uli and Rusl explained how my dad had gone to work to put some extra shifts in so he could add some more cash to his next paycheck. He left a note instructing me to run by Market Town and retrieve our surviving possessions that the firemen so kindly retrieved from the ruins of our burnt down house. Rusl had asked if I'd like to take Link with me in case we had a lot to carry, but I immediately refused. There was no way in hell that I'd want another excruciatingly painful moment again with him. Being in the same household was already more than enough.

And that's why I'm now stuck carrying a box filled with things saved from the fire with Midna. I called her from the phone that was generously set in my bedroom, and asked her to meet me at the postal office where our things were delivered. I had high hopes that many of my and Dad's belongings were saved from the tragic accident, but sadly, our stuff was crammed into a small cardboard box that didn't even feel heavy. I had shaken it to maybe figure out what's inside before opening it with Dad, but there was only a faint rattling sound, as if there's only one thing in here.

I haven't even told Midna that I'm going to be living in the Ordonia household yet. Truth be told, I don't really want to tell her even though Link already warned me not to tell anyone. If she knew, she'd freak and ask me all kinds of questions I really don't feel like answering. But if I end up hiding it from her and she somehow finds out, she'd never speak to me again.

"So, what's your new place like?" Midna asks with hands behind head. "Is it nice? You're gonna have to tell me all about it!"

I laugh uneasily. It's like she's reading my mind or something. "I guess it's nice. It's a pretty big home."

"What are the people like? Does your dad's friend have a hot son?" she teases, elbowing my playfully.

I swear to Din she's a mind-reader! "Eh…no not really." Looks like I'm keeping the part about Link secret for now. I'm sorry, Midna! "Look, it's not that big of a deal. They have two children who are way younger than me."

Midna raises her eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh, yeah?"

"The boy, Colin, is really mean to me," I whine. Hey, at least there's someone I can complain to about that little devil. "Their littlest one, Aryll, is the cutest girl you will ever see in your life. She's like the sister I never had!"

"You know you're gonna have to invite me over!" she laughs. "I want to meet the prankster kid and give him a piece of my mind."

I laugh along with her, secretly hoping she never visits. If she did, I don't know what would happen. She would probably call upon the dark shadows and use the fruits of her discipline training from the Gerudo Juvenile Correctional Facility for Girls. I remember visiting her there every so often during middle school days. All I really have to say about that place is that it scared the living hell out of me when I first entered.

We walk back into the square of Market Square, where it's bustling with busy consumers and citizens. It's in the Farore Prefecture of Hyrule Castle Town, where most people come to do their daily shopping. I used to live in the Nayru Prefecture, the quietest part of Castle Town. It was more like a suburb than a city. That's what I liked about it. There was more grass than stone, and wildlife was more likely to be seen there than in the Din and Farore Prefectures. The Ordonia's live within the Farore Prefecture, their house residing in an upper-class neighborhood in Southern Castle Town.

Midna, on the other hand, lives outside the boundaries of Castle Town. Instead, she and her father live in Gerudo Desert Suburbs: hour by foot and twenty-minutes by air-train travel. Her parole officer, a short red-haired jerk who goes by the name Cole, requested that she go to a school where the Knights of Hyrule could keep an eye on her behavior levels. That school happened to be Hyrule High School. It's a miracle she's even on time every day.

Even though Midna and I have been friends since the beginning of middle school, I've never once met her father. What I've heard from her, Mr. Twili practically lives in the Twilight Realm. Midna is the one who covers the costs of their tiny house, and prepares the food every day and night. I always want to ask her why her dad does this to her, but I know it would cause her a lot of pain to answer.

Midna and I decide to sit down at the Fairy Café. The owner's daughter, Navi, is always running around, her blue hair tied up in a neat ribbon with fairy wings attached to her back. Though she may be adorable, she's a bit annoying to the customers.

We take a seat in a booth by the window that looks out to the fountain that sits in the middle of the square. I set the cardboard box down next to me, patting it gingerly.

Midna groans, slumping in her seat. "I'm so hungry. That wait line in the postal office took for fucking ever."

I cringe at her language. "Watch your language. We're in a public restaurant."

She just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I don't give two tosses about what people think of me in here. I just want some food!" She emphasizes the last sentence rather loud. "Where's a waiter when you need one?"

On cue, a preppy college student named Kina (it says on her name-tag) in an orange apron approaches and takes our orders. It's obvious she doesn't want to be here, but she manages to disguise her boredom with a fake peppy tone when she says, "Will that be all?"

We both nod. Midna had ordered two burgers with three sides of fries and a goronade. All I ordered was a red potion, which does not go unnoticed by Midna.

"You really need to eat more, Zel," she says as the waitress comes back with our orders, setting them in front of us. Midna sinks her teeth into her burger, grease running down the side of her lips. "You're too skinny."

"And what about you?" I point to her stomach, which seems to never expand no matter how much she eats. But I decide to tease her. "Eat too much, and you're gonna get fat."

She just shrugs and takes another ginormous bite. Mouth filled with food, she says, "So, do you need my presence after this? Or can I go back home and sleep?"

"I only asked you because I thought I'd have more stuff to carry back to the house."

"How're the fancy clothes working out for you?"

I evaluate myself right as she mentions them. Uli had picked out my outfit for me despite my constant protests. It was a black blouse with a bright pink bow at the neck line, with high waist charcoal leggings and black booties. This is definitely something I would wear on the weekends. On days like this, I'd usually just throw on my favorite Indigo-Go's shirt and some sweatpants. Wearing nice clothes for once wasn't exactly a bad transition, but I still miss my comfy clothes. Hey, maybe if I'm actually lucky this time around, they'll be in the box.

In answer to Midna's question, I reply, "I kind of like being pampered. It's nice having a mother figure around again."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask what the mom is like."

I smile as I begin describing her fondly. "Uli is a very kind-hearted woman. She's done so much for me. I can tell you right now that the only reason I'm not running away from that house in terror is because of her."

"I'm glad to know you think of me that way, dear!" A voice said right behind our booth.

I whipped my head around to see an intrigued Uli standing behind us with millions of shopping bags on her arm. "I'm so glad I've run into you, Zelda! I was just out shopping with Aryll for some more clothes to put in your closet."

Aryll popped her head out from behind Uli, her lemon locks in their usual pigtails. She had on a purple skull dress this time, and was still carrying her telescope around just like last night. She gives me a shy wave and a timid smile, making my heart explode.

I can't take that much cuteness.

"Hi, Aryll," I greet. I shift my attention back to Uli and gesticulate over to my friend who's still stuffing her face with food. "Uli, Aryll, this is my best friend Midna Twili. Midna, these are the ones I've been telling you about."

Midna wipes the grease away from her lip with her jacket sleeve and offers her hand out. "Pleased to meet ya."

At first, I'm afraid that Uli will be disgusted by Midna's charming manners, but instead she smiles and shakes firmly. "I'm so happy to meet you! A friend of Zelda's is a definite friend of mine."

This woman is probably the kindest I've ever met.

"Hi," Aryll says, her voice just above a whisper. "Nice to meet you."

Uli pats her head affectionately. "So, Zelda, have you retrieved your items?"

"I have," I say as I tap the box to my side. "Though, I haven't opened it yet."

Uli immediately sits down on my side of the booth, while Aryll carefully scoots into Midna's side. To my surprise, Midna slides over so Aryll has more room and smiles at her kindly.

Wow, that's out of character.

Uli grasps my hands, giving me an intense blue-eyed stare. "Let's open it!"

I blink. "Why? There's probably nothing in here but some old belongings, anyway."

"All the more reason we should open it!" Uli suggests. "Before I married Rusl, I was a jeweler in Ordon Village. There may be some important necklaces or accessories of sorts that could be worth something. And even if there's not, aren't you curious to know what survived?"

She had a point. I've been wanting to know what actually withstood the fire all day, but I really wanted to wait when I arrived back at the house to open it with Dad. But since he's working double shifts, he might not be home until midnight. It wouldn't hurt to just rummage through. Maybe there is something of value in here and I could surprise him.

Having made up my mind, I push my glass of red potion to the side. I set the small box on the table and take Midna's unused knife from her plate. I poke into the tape and cut deep into the clear substance. Once I severed the tape all the way down the box, Uli helped me rip it open by the folds. We push them back, but I stop myself before I can even look in there.

For some odd reason, I begin to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's as if there's something in here I really don't feel like seeing. Now I feel scared to even look in there. But I swallow my fear and lean my head in, as does everyone else around the table.

I reach a hand in and begin to pull the items out one by one. First up is Dad's class ring which is barely worth anything, and a few documents that were Zant Corp related. I set it aside and pull out my tiny old purse I had bought at a discount store when I was in the seventh grade. It had tribal patterns that were said to be related to the Gerudo Tribe. I wasn't interested in its making, only in its appearance. Next up is my beaten up Great Fairy doll that was a gift from my late great aunt Anjean. Following that is an old photo album filled to the brim with pictures. I decide to put it aside and look at it later. There were probably pictures of Mom within its laminated pages, and I don't really feel like crying in a public cafe. The last item to make its appearance is my beaten up leather backpack, still filled with all of my notes, textbooks, and homework.

The one thing I wanted to have been burned the most had to be the one that made it back to me in one piece. I groan internally, rubbing my temples. There was nothing of great importance in here, so why do I still get this funny feeling inside that there's one thing I've missed? I check the box once more, but there's still nothing in there.

Uli picks up the Great Fairy doll and studies it carefully. "This is quite cute!"

I notice that Aryll is staring at it with innocent fascination. Her big blue eyes were filled with want and childish desire. Her tiny hands clutched her telescope tightly as she began to fawn over the doll from a distance.

I tap Uli's shoulder. "Aryll can have it. I know she'd love to play with Great Fairy. Right Aryll?"

At those words, Aryll's eyes widened in glee and a big grin overcomes her face. A slight blush fills her cheeks, and she tries covering it by putting her hands over her cheeks in a childish fashion.

Dear Nayru she's the cutest.

Uli smiles and silently thanks me as she hands the doll to Aryll, who is practically jumping for joy. I glance over at Midna, who looks as bored as ever now having finished her meal. It looks to me that she's debating eating some more, but decides against it.

"It's too bad that we didn't find anything in the box," Uli sighs when she slides out from the booth. "If you'll excuse us, Aryll and I have to head out for some more shopping. We might not be back until much later, so if you find yourself hungry at home, just ask Link to cook you something!"

Oh crap.

As Uli and Aryll wave goodbye, Midna glances over at me with crimson eyes that could kill. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep living with Link a secret from her.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asks, sipping her goronade.

I scratch the back of my head. "I didn't plan on telling anyone actually."

"Oh, fuck that!" she exclaims, rolling her eyes and pointing a stern finger in my face. "You have some ridiculous reason for not telling your best friend, so you better spit it out right now."

Fidgeting with my potion, I avoid her gaze as I explain. "Last night, Link said he didn't want anyone to know of me living with his family. He's embarrassed that the news will go around the school and rumors will spread like wildfire."

"And you're listening to him because?"

I blink. "What are you saying?"

She huffs out an irritated sigh and leans over the table, her face inches from mine. "Look, Zel, I'm not mad about you trying to keep a secret from me. I can get over that part. You should worry about what Groose thinks about the subject more than what I do. What I'm concerned about is that you're actually following orders that son of a bitch gives you! Link has humiliated you in more ways than one, and even when you have an advantage of taking revenge, he still controls you. You have to strike while the iron's hot and hit him where it hurts."

"Hit him where it hurts?" I repeat, thinking upon her words.

She nods, sitting back down and crossing her arms. "Link is a genius. There's no doubt about it. But, from what I just witnessed with his mom and little sister, you have the power to retrieve valuable information about him that no one else in the entire region of Hyrule ever dreams of knowing about Link Ordonia."

"So let me get this straight. You're suggesting that I use this rare situation and gain some embarrassing information about Link for blackmail? Midna, I couldn't do anything like that! It goes against my principles."

"All the more reason to do it," she concludes, smirking at me. "What'll it be? Do you want to live a life of hell under the boy who tormented your emotions for years? Or will you grow a pair of lady balls and take action?"

That was probably the wisest piece of advice Midna had given me in the long period we've been friends. Why didn't I come to her sooner?

Sabotaging Link and getting back at him is my only way of showing him that I'm not his puppet. There would be no more toying with my emotions, no more thinking he's better than me. This is the perfect plan to finally show Link that I, Zelda Harkinian, am not a slave, not an idiot, and definitely not a love-sick puppy. It's my turn to get the upper hand.

Game on, Link.

* * *

I make it home after spending another hour out with Midna and formulating a terrific revenge plan for next week, during the school's sports festival.

And by terrific revenge plan, I mean us coming up with squat.

I didn't realize how hard it would be to come up with something that could really strike a nerve in Link. In all actuality, I don't picture him to be the guy cowering in the corner with fear at my awesome wrath. Although it's a hilarious sight, I'll never get to see it in my life.

Boo.

The house is silent upon entering at six o'clock in the evening. I assume that Link and Colin decided to go out somewhere, so that leaves me alone in this gigantic, hollow mansion. Not that I'm complaining. I love getting some me time. It's where I can lounge about in peace and do whatever I want without getting scolded by anyone older than me. And it's much better to be alone than with Link. Things would be terribly awkward.

With box in arm, I run up the flight of stairs and stride into my room, shutting it behind me. I'm still awestruck with how frilly and cute the room is, but I'm sure my eyes will adjust eventually. I place the box on top of the desk that's fit into the corner, turning on the lamp for some light. My hands pull open the folds and begin to set what's mine onto the desk.

When I get to the old photo album, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelms me and I force myself to open it. The first picture I lay my eyes upon already makes me want to tear up. It's a picture of Dad and Mom, holding a two-year old me with a bunny hood on and making a silly face at whoever is holding the camera. A banner is hung up in the background, wishing Dad a happy birthday. I run my fingers over Mom's gentle face, trying to remember what she felt like. She was a gorgeous woman with eyes as blue as sapphire and skin that was paler than the snow itself. I was only four when she passed, so I don't get to remember a lot of what she looked like or how she acted around Dad and me. From what I can recall, she was always there by our side, singing a lullaby I still hum to this day.

After flipping through some more family photos and my eyes starting to fill up with water, I close the album and prop it up against the wall. If I ever get lonely, maybe I can look at it again when I'm not feeling so emotional.

I stretch my hands in and lift the thin leather satchel out, throwing it onto the bed. I open the clasp, which has distinctive ash marks from the fire, and begin to remove all the items from within. The papers are mostly bundles of notes I crammed in there if I had forgotten to start packing up when the bell rang. The rest was just doodles and crap I didn't really need. As I rummaged on, I began to discard papers and homework that I no longer deemed useful for myself.

After about thirty minutes pass, my trash bin is filled with crumpled up paper. Thinking I'm finally done with organizing my bag, I fall back into the comfort of the soft bed. My relaxation doesn't last long, since the impact of my body against the mattress causes my satchel to fall off the bed and onto the floor, binders and books scattered all over the floor. I groan and hoist myself up. I kneel on the ground and begin gathering up my things, but a small envelope catches my eye.

I reach over and pick it up. The seal has a tiny red heart pasted over it, and I immediately discover what it is. I sit down on my bed once more, and place it over my chest. Even though I'm in way over my head now, it's still important to me. I'm astonished it didn't burn I'm the fire, but I can't help feel somewhat relieved. Even though it was worthless now, it was still important to me, for some odd reason. With shaky hands, I rip the seal off the fold and remove the slip of paper within it. I begin to read the content of the paper, the first line being read aloud.

"To Link Ordonia, my first and only love."

* * *

Within the early night, faint footsteps walked into my room. I hear a muffled voice at first, but chose to ignore it. I had been out all day, so I really just wanted to sleep right now. After re-reading my letter, my body began to shut down and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep. My eyes don't open as the footsteps walk closer and closer towards my bed. Through closed lids, a dim light shines through. The rustling noises of paper are heard from atop my bed sheets. Still, I don't move an inch. I'm way too comfortable to even budge. This is probably just a figment of my imagination anyway. It'll disappear in the next couple of minutes.

The light clicks off, and the person who had been in my room shuts the door silently. Thinking nothing of it, I quietly curl up into a ball and tighten the sheets around my body for extra comfort.

Little did I know, that the next morning I would find my love letter that I was sure I had held onto when I fell asleep, placed back into the envelope and neatly set on my bedside table.

* * *

_**A/N:** Who was it that read Zelda's love letter? What plan of revenge will Zelda formulate for Link? _

_I'm glad I've finally posted the next chapter. I'm going to be focusing on this and my AC3 story religiously from now on, so I'll be more current on updates! I can't wait for you to read what else I have in store for all of the characters!_

_FACT: Goronade is an energy drink you get in a side quest in Oracle of Ages._

_I'm not letting ANY OC's wander into this story. Every character involved in this will be from the Zelda franchise. _

_The next chapter will take place immediately during Hyrule High's Sports Festival! Until next time,_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


	5. Chapter IV: The Photo

_Strange Occurrences__ has officially been updated!_

_I'm updating this story quite late at night, aren't I? _

_I actually had finished this much earlier, but I wasn't too satisfied with my writing and the direction I was taking with the plot. So, I decided to rewrite the entire chapter. It was SO tedious, but I managed to get to a point where I was happy with the entire chapter and the grammar was suitable enough to be posted onto the site. _

_Not much goes on in this chapter, but it actually does give us a little insight on Uli's character, and a bit on how Zelda will get her revenge on Link. No, you won't be finding out who read her letter just yet. But don't worry! That'll be revealed sooner than you think. :)_

_Without further adieu, here is Chapter Four!_

* * *

_Chapter IV_

_ The Photo_

"I hate school activities," Midna grumbled with obvious distaste. "Why do I have to be forced to participate in a festival I have no interest in? It's all about sports."

Today was the beginning of the all-day sports festival at Hyrule High. Ever since the school open decades before I was even born, the Sports Festival had been a proud tradition the school always upheld. It didn't matter if you weren't athletic or involved in any of the sports clubs, just participating in one course the teachers and staff had scheduled was good enough for them.

You'd think Midna would be great at events like these, since she had to run from the cops for five hours (don't ask). Yet, she holds a grudge against anything related to education. And who could blame her? Even I don't normally like things like this. But something about Link in his gym uniform makes me want to die.

Link is with his own homeroom class, which consists of AP students and scholars who are all probably going to become doctors and win Nobel Peace Prizes. The only difference between him and all the other students around him is that he can actually work that Din-awful gym outfit. The red shorts stop right above his knees, and his socks aren't pulled up all the way like an moron with no sense of style's would be. His t-shirt hangs loosely on his lean muscles, but is tight enough to let me see his abs just beneath it.

Dear baby Hylia, he's perfect.

In result of my lecherous actions, Midna flicks my forehead. "There's drool on your shirt."

I wipe my mouth just in case she was being serious. "What? I can't look at a boy who coincidentally rejected me three days ago? This isn't the Temple of Time monastery or anything. I'm not a priestess!"

A burly familiar arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling me into a damp armpit. A damp, reeking armpit. I almost gag.

Groose gives me a broad smile as he unknowingly suffocates me within his stench. "Hope you watch me in the race today, Zel. I'm going to be running just for you against that bastard nerd."

I pound on his chest, choking, "L-L-Let…g-go! Can't...breathe!"

He ignored me. "That bookworm won't know what hit him! What till he gets a taste of the Groosinator!"

I can hear Midna crack her knuckles. She punches Groose full on in the face, releasing me from my prison of man odor. A look of malice crosses her face as she begins to pop her fists once more, towering over a pained Groose. "Call yourself that one more time, asshole."

And so begins the usual argument between Midna and Groose, ladies and gents.

Even though listening to the two of my friends bicker makes me laugh, I can't help but feel very anxious. Uli and the whole family would be coming to watch the games today. Midna is the only one who has knowledge of my staying with the Ordonia's, and I still have yet to inform Groose. I'm afraid about that part because one, he'll cry a river of tears, and two, he may kill Link for something he had no control over. I sigh to myself, rubbing my arm gingerly. Link will be embarrassed if I interact with his family. He said he wanted nothing to do with me. And I haven't even come up with a plan to coax Uli or Aryll to give me some juicy secrets about Link that no one else knows because I just don't have the heart. Midna may, but I for sure can't use someone like that in order to achieve my own goals. That's just not the Harkinian way.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't I have just liked a guy my league? If Link hadn't been the one who made my heart beat so fast, then maybe things would have gone a completely different direction.

My thoughts drift to this morning, when Uli was saying how she would take a video of everything during the festival. Dad had said he wouldn't be able to make it. I understood, because we need the money right now. Maybe Zant will at least be generous for once in his life and cut Dad some slack. Hey, if we're lucky, Dad will get a big bonus added to his paycheck and we'll be able to move out by the end of the month.

Aryll had looked pretty excited to be attending, and to my astonishment, so did Colin. But that's just because Link had to participate as well. Still, it was the first time I saw that little devil smile.

But my mind was filled with how Link had acted earlier this morning. He seemed so concerned and quiet, unlike how he had been the first night I came. I knew he truly wanted nothing to do with me, but it was weird that he wasn't even paying attention to his own family. He didn't even make a rude comment on how Uli would be capturing a video of the two of us during the festival. I really want to find out what was wrong.

A gunshot rang throughout the front courtyard of the school, signaling that the opening ceremony was about to start.

Midna, Groose, and I go take our respective seats with the History homeroom class, where everyone is fired up and singing discordant but encouraging chants for their success. We were teamed up with the Chemistry and Life Connections homerooms, who were as equally excited. Groose is always the leader in these affairs, and leads the song on as the opening ceremony begins.

Our team was called, respectively, Team F. Basically, everyone in the homerooms that were joined with ours were people with the lowest grades and in standard courses. It was a bit humiliating, yet it was more exuberant and fun on our side. As for Team A, which was Link's team, they were not lively at all. Some of them weren't even attending the festival. Instead, they were probably studying at the Hylian Public Library in Market Square, or inside the school hiding from the irritant noises of the convivial affairs.

As I tie my hair up in a tight bun, I turn to Midna and comment, "Our team members are pinning up all their hopes today, aren't they?"

She nods. "And compared to them," she bobs her head over towards an unenthusiastic Team A, "they don't seem to care. Not that I blame them. I don't really want to be here either. Groose is getting really annoying with his egotistical incantations."

I giggle. "He's just excited, that's all. Sports are all Groose really knows how to do exceptionally well."

"That sign," Midna mumbles, peering over at Team A's side again, "really stands out over there, doesn't it?"

I gaze over to where she indicates, and sure enough, there's a vibrant colorful sign propped up against the stone walls of the school gate. It reads broad letters: "GO, BIG BROTHER, GO! GO, ZELDA, GO! FIGHT!"

My hands start to clam up. Crap, Link is probably embarrassed just to be mentioned with me. I groan aloud. "He's not going to like this."

Midna elbows me in the side. "Hey, at least it doesn't say his name. I bet Aryll did that part. No one will suspect a thing." She gives me a stern glare. "I thought you promised me you weren't going to take orders from him anymore. You also haven't told me your brilliant revenge plan for today yet. Care to share?"

"Um, actually," I mutter, "I don't have one."

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"Zelda…"

"Yes?"

"Stop being a wimp."

I totally saw that coming. "I can't! If I embarrass him…"

Midna throws her arms up into the air. "What's he going to do, Zel? Trust me. He's powerless in this situation."

I stop the conversation there. I don't feel like talking about it anymore with her. Revenge just isn't my thing. I've never been good at pranks or things like that. I'm just too nice of a person.

And sometimes, I wish I wasn't. There's a part of me that really wishes I could embarrass Link and get back at him for all the pain he's caused, but I'm not that cunning...or smart.

"Ah, look," Midna points over to the track. "The boys' one hundred meter run is starting."

As we both make our way over to stand on the sidelines, I see Groose stretching out his limbs in a histrionic fashion. Link is standing right next to him, wearing a green headband while Groose, a purple. The colors signify which team you're on. The color for Team F was purple, whilst green was for Team A.

I painfully watch as Groose sneers at Link and begins to taunt him. "Listen here, Link. I'll never lose to the likes of you. Zelda's my girl."

Link responds with a sigh and closed eyes. He's not even limbering up before running. What's with him today? He seems a lot more tired than usual. In fact, now that I'm up a bit more closely, he has bags under his eyes. Did he not get much sleep last night?

A boy with a trigger begins to count down, "On your marks."

Groose and Link kneel down, prepping themselves.

"Get set!"

Groose smirks over at his rival, with arrogance gleaming in his golden ripples.

Link just looks bored.

"GO!"

The boys sprint from their positions, running with all their might. Groose is amazingly in the lead, pushing himself harder than anyone else out there. Link is right behind him, running so effortlessly and not breaking a single drop of sweat.

I know I should be rooting for Groose. Shout out for him, because he's my friend and we're on the same team. It's what my head is screaming for me to do. But I can't help it when my eyes wander over to Link's back. He's posture is slackened as he merely jogs behind his competitor, the same dull expression on his face.

As much as I want to be screaming at Groose and cheer him on towards the finish line, I can't. My voice won't come out, because if I cheered him on, I'd be lying to myself.

I really want to root for Link.

But all I can do is silently gaze at him and think do your best, Link.

Groose is the one who runs through the white tape and raises his arms in victory. Link quietly finishes in second place, not taking a second to be recognized and returns to his team. I can't help but feel aghast. Link is far more athletic than Groose, and last year he never lost once. I recall Link winning event after event in this festival. This is the first time I truly witness Link at a loss.

Why is that?

"Looks like Groose bested him at this," Midna says as she stretches her limbs.

"But Link got second!" I blurt out. Why am I so upset? Shouldn't I be rejoicing that the talented Link, who has never been beaten, had lost?

Midna gives me a sideways glance, her red eyes in slits. "Oh, you're covering for him."

"I-I am not!" I exclaim as my face begins to redden. "He's just been off his game lately…"

The sight of Link losing is unbelievable to me. I refuse to accept it. He'd been acting weird ever since last night at dinner. Even if he's been cool towards me ever since I still feel something towards him.

Link may be an insensitive, heartless bastard. But every time I see his face, I just can't get over the fact that I loved him once. It's as if every time I tell myself I loathe him and that I'll get over him eventually, I come to find some reason to love him again. These cursed feelings of mine are what get me into the worst of trouble. But somehow, I can't push them away. No matter how many times I try to escape, he keeps pulling me back down to him, like gravity.

"So, Zelda," Groose cried, interrupting my train of thought as he runs over to me, arms open wide. "I won! I won for you!"

Before he can embrace me in his sweaty bear hug, I step out of the way as he falls over on Midna instead.

"Next up is the girls' hundred meter race!" the announcer calls.

Midna struggles under Groose's heavy body. "Get off of me, you moron! I have to go!"

"I wanted to hug Zelda," Groose sobs into her shoulder.

"Gross," she moans, throwing him to the other side.

Girls from each team position themselves on the track, replacing where the boys once stood. Link sits down in a fold up chair and silently watches the preparations for the next event. Maybe I should go talk to him?

Before I can even attempt to go over to him, Midna grabs my arm and pulls me back. "I'm going to be running this one, so I better hear you cheer me on."

I force a smile and nod. Midna waves and runs over to her place, tying her purple bandana securely around her forehead. Once the race begins, I linger for a few seconds incase Midna glances over to see if I'm actually watching. But as soon as she's out of sight, I walk quickly towards Link's place within his own team. My heart begins to pace in anxiousness, afraid of how he'll react if I try to talk with him. He didn't specifically say not to talk to him inside school, though it looks pretty pathetic of me to. I wouldn't be doing this if he didn't seem so weird. It's like he's not even paying attention to anything around him.

I'm in standing in front of him now, hands behind back and face as red as a potion. He's staring down at his tennis shoes, arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. It's as if he's been thinking too hard about something, and can't come to a conclusion. I stare at him with a kind intent, hoping he'll notice me soon.

Fortunately, he rips his gaze from the ground and looks up at me. His eyes register who I am, and a look of pure annoyance replaces his strained expression.

"What do you want?" he grumbles.

I shift uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to say. I came over here with the intention of cheering him up and maybe discovering why he's so unfocused. He had been exceptionally lazy on the field, for him. It was an odd sight to see, and I want to find out why his actions were so slow. My tongue searches for a suitable reply, but I come up short.

Instead, I just stand there and keep my eyes fixated on him. He sighs in exasperation, waiting for me to say something. "If you have something you want to say, spit it out."

I fume at his harsh comment, but I push it aside. "You've been acting a bit weird lately. I just was wondering what had happened."

"None of your business," Link states bluntly. "Stop nosing your way into other people's personal affairs. It's irritating enough to be living under the same roof as you."

"Hey," I say, with fierceness thick in my voice, "I was just seeing if there was anything I could do to help."

"Haven't I made myself clear that I didn't want you to talk to me during school hours?"

I cringe at his harsh tone, but stutter, "W-Well, it's not like anyone's paying attention to us now, is it?"

In all truthfulness, I'm attempting to hold back any anxious feelings in front of him. Unfortunately, the stuttering occurs, making me feel honestly inferior in front of a majorly superior Link. He's the type to always make the other seem so small in comparison to him. That's what he has basically been doing to me for four years.

Yet, I still prevail and begin to resist his intimidating mindset and tactics, so that I may, at least once, be able to prove him wrong.

Link casts his gaze to the side, looking out towards the families sitting and supporting their children. "Perhaps not."

His relaxed posture and partially closed eyelids tell me there's something bothering him. After admiring and watching after him for four years, I know when he's bothered by a certain thought he can't wrap his head around. It happened rarely in Latin, but the facial expression and tensing of his muscles made it obvious that his game was thrown off.

The same face is being shown to me right now.

"I understand that I'm a nuisance to you," I say softly, "but you don't have to go through whatever you're going through alone. You've got friends you know."

At this, the corner of his mouth twitches. "You're being subtle and trying to pry, aren't you?"

I shrug nonchalantly in reply. All he does is keep staring off. "Still not telling you."

I huff like a child and cross my arms, my bottom lip pouting. Then a thought passes through my mind. "Fine. If I can't get you to talk by means of fairness, maybe I'll have to take drastic measures."

Now he's looking at me seriously. A dangerous glare is reflected in his sharp eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure you'll see sooner or later," I laugh maniacally, waving an arrogant hand. "Just watch your back. I may not be as smart or as witty as you, but I definitely have something up my sleeve."

That was a complete fabrication. I haven't even come up with a proper revenge plan yet, let alone of items for blackmail. If Hylia is looking down upon me with a benevolent smile today, maybe she'll grant me enough luck to receive some juicy information about Link that will send him over the edge. Without letting him say another word, I walk away, feeling a little proud of myself.

I walk my way back to the crowd that's surrounding the track and engrossed in watching the ongoing girls' race. Midna, of course, is in the lead by a long run. As she crosses the finish line, she receives a throng of cheers, all of our teammates welcoming her back to the fort with open arms. Her red irises wander over towards me, and question me as to why I wasn't seen at the sidelines rooting with the others. In response, I shake my head. There is no way I'm telling her that I just went over to Link and practically threatened him without a liable reason. She probably already knows, knowing her. But in my defense, I was heeding her advice- I have to strike while the iron's hot.

Another race takes place for exclusively freshman. Not too keen on watching them, I decide to walk over to Uli's quaint sitting place and join the family. The event I'm to partake in wasn't until after the lunch period, so it couldn't hurt to have a nice snack in between.

The Ordonia setting is perfect, as expected. The obnoxious, very loud looking sign stands proudly behind them. Everyone is sitting on a checkered picnic quilt made to fit at least ten people on its soft fabric. Three woven baskets sit safely next to Uli's hip, and she gives me a warm smile in greeting. Rusl waves slightly before resuming his attention towards the freshmen race. Colin sticks his tongue out at me again, while Aryll radiates happiness with a grand childish grin aimed my way. Uli pats the open spot next to her and pulls out a plastic bag filled with what we Hyruleans call "Piece of Heart Cookies". They're cute, heart shaped cookies topped with a lush red icing to add to physical appearance. I've only had the luxury of having a few in my lifetime, so this is certainly a rare treat to receive some from Uli.

"I'm glad you came over here," she says in exuberance. "These were made to be a snack in case you kids got hungry, but no one has had a bite of them yet."

I reach inside the bag and pull one out. "Did you make these?" She nods, so I eagerly take a huge chunk out of the cookie.

"Uli, this is delicious!" I exclaim while taking another. The flavors burst onto my tongue, and fills my stomach to the brim. It's as if it's regenerating my lost energy! "You're cooking is the best."

She claps in delight. "I'm so glad you like them, Zelda. I'll definitely show you how to cook them sometime soon so you can give some to Link in the future, when you two are married!"

I practically spit out what's in my mouth. "W-What?"

Colin goes nuclear and a shocked expression overcomes him. He points to me in pure horror. "Big Brother is going to marry _that_?!"

Uli laughs. "Right when I first met you, I knew that you were the one that Link needs! He's never had a girlfriend, and I'm afraid he's not interested in finding one. So, I've taken it as my job to get him one. And you're the perfect girl, Zelda!"

"He can't marry Zelda!" Colin protests, clutching the cloth he sits on. "This dumb idiot doesn't deserve anyone as genius as Big Brother!"

"But I'm not marrying anyone," I try to intervene, wondering how this conversation escalated so quickly. Though, the lovely image of me marrying Link isn't too bad…until I remember that he's cynical and cold-hearted. "Link doesn't see me that way or me him."

"Oh, that reminds me." Uli twists around and rummages through her rather large purse. She pulls out a thin white envelope with my name on the back in cursive penmanship. With a persistent smile, she places the fragile paper in my hand. "This is something I meant to give you this morning. It's a good luck charm."

My fingers find the seal and I almost open it, until Uli's manicured hand rests on top of mine. "Only open it when you feel you need a boost of good luck. Trust me; this won't cease to encourage you."

I glance at her curiously, but heed her advice. I gingerly slip the envelope in my shorts' pocket, patting it for safekeeping. "Thank you, Uli."

"Zelda!" Aryll pipes up, standing up from her seat. "Good luck at your race!"

I give her a big thumb's up and take my leave. It was a short conversation, but it was nice to interact with Uli and Aryll. But thanks to them, the thought of marrying Link is fresh in my mind and invading the part of my mind that hopes too much for the seemingly impossible. The image of Link reading his vows to me in a beautiful chapel is laughable, really. I used to be able to daydream about Link kissing me every night when I dreamt. But recently, my dreams have been plagued with nightmares about him. And his behavior towards me just makes the long days where nightmares aren't present even more tiring than they already are.

At times, I wish that he actually had a human heart beating within him. That one day, I'll wake up and he'll greet me with a warm smile rather than the cold glare I received the past few mornings.

Even the thought of that seems far from my reach now.

Feedback from a microphone rings through my ears quite painfully. An announcer's voice coughs and begins reading off the next event. "Students participating in the borrowing race, please take your positions on the track. Make sure to have your bandanas visible to the teacher judges! The race officially begins in five minutes. After that, will be the freshman and sophomore races, then…"

I tune his voice out and dash off to the field. I'm one of those students participating, and I can't let my thoughts distract me from my dedication to my team. Midna would kill me if I didn't at least try to win for them, so I might as well go and get ready now.

Midna and Groose wait for me by the track, holding out the purple bandana for me take. Midna glares at me through crimson slits. "What were you doing?"

Groose leans in questioningly. "Yeah, where did you go during Midna's race? I looked for you everywhere after it was through, but I couldn't find you."

I shoot Midna an apologetic frown, knowing she already knew the answer. "I had to."

"No, you didn't _have _to," she sighed, rubbing her temples. "You _wanted _to. What happened about our talk the other day? Don't you want to take action?"

"I can't do it," I say under my breath. "I don't have anything prepared yet..."

"Is it really that? Or is it that you just don't have the heart to do it?" she seethed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Groose looks back and forth between us, a look of pure confusion obvious on his sharp features. "Did…did I miss something here?"

Midna glances over at him, but keeps her attention focused on me. "Go ahead, Zelda. Why don't you tell him the recent update? He has every right to know."

"Know what?" he asks innocently. His golden eyes gleam in the sunlight.

My gaze drops to the grass below my feet. If I tell him this, he'll surely cause a scene and he'll march up right up to Link. He'll pick a fight. He'll start something that could have easily been avoided at all costs. I shouldn't tell him, because it will break his heart.

I look to Midna, who has her arms crossed, waiting for me to say something. Groose waits impatiently, fidgeting and shifting. I exhale deeply, trying to find the right words to say. How can I break this to him?

"Runners in the borrowing race, please line up immediately."

Saved by the announcer. I let out a stressed laugh, and quickly leave the situation with a slight wave. Groose begins to stop me, before being held back by Midna. She gives me a quick glare before turning her back to me. She's mad.

Great.

"The rules of the borrowing race are simple," the announcer calls. "The participant must run over to a table that holds numerous pieces of paper that have a specific item written on them. You cannot trade papers. You are stuck with the one you have been given. If you attempt to switch, you will be automatically disqualified. Now, after you receive your item of interest, you will immediately go in search of it. Once you have found the item, you must run back with it here and cross the finish line. Does everyone understand the rules?"

Distant murmurs and head nods occur.

"Good! Now, please get into position and wait until the referee fires the trigger."

I take my running position by the other competitors. I silently plead the goddesses above that I pick something easy. Maybe something that's light and doesn't have a lot of weight to it? The trigger shot fires into the air, and we all begin running over to a fold-up table many feet away that holds pieces of paper for us to take. Once I arrive, a large crowd of students have already overwhelmed the table. I manage to squeeze past them and snatch up a white parchment of my own. I escape the raging sea of people and step out into the open air of the track once again.

My fingers pry open the tiny paper, and I scan the words jotted down on it. My hands clench, causing the paper to wrinkle beneath my hands. I begin breathing unevenly, slowly becoming distressed. Did this seriously just happen to me? I asked for something easy, not something that's impossible!

_The person you love._

I'm supposed to borrow the person I love in order for my team to win? You've got to be joking! There's no way in hell that he'd agree to something like this…

My eyes immediately glance over at Link, who's sipping a can of goronade and sitting down with his family. He's not the least bit interested in the race, as his eyes look everywhere but here. My fist tightens around the paper. He won't do it. He won't even stand up for me. And why am I even thinking about him anyway? I should be over him! Why can't I just forget about him already and leave him alone? I could just grab another guy around this entire place and say he's the one I love. I don't need Link anymore!

I say that, but then why are my legs running over to him? Why am I standing in front of him right now and giving him a pleading look of anguish? Am I really going to ask Link, the boy who broke my heart and who would never participate in the same race as me, to let me borrow him? Have I really sunk this deep?

Apparently, I have.

"L-L-Link," I stammer, my eyes locked with his bored face. "M-M-May…I b-b-b-borrow…"

His eyes shoot up to meet mine and give me his answer immediately. He knew what I was going to ask, that bastard! It's like he expected this, and is still blaming me for it! Those strikingly blue, emotionless eyes strike me to the very core with a fear I know all too well by now. Sweat trickled down my forehead as we stared intensely at each other for a brief moment, each of us not wanting to be defeated. It's like we're having our very own mental conversation.

_Please run with me._

_No way in hell. _

_But I need you to win!_

_I couldn't give less of a care._

_I'm practically begging you now._

_I said go away._

_Please?_

_Back off._

Sadly enough, one of us has to back down. And guess who ends up doing so?

"A-Aryll," I turn my head to the little girl clutching her new doll, her telescope sitting safely beside her. She looks up at me with big, childish eyes that glisten against the noon sun. "M-M-May I borrow Aryll?"

Link closed his eyes and resumed his relaxed position. A smirk forms on his lips as he sips from his goronade. "Of course you can."

"This is a heavy responsibility, darling!" Uli warns. "Good luck during the race, dear! Both of you!"

Rusl laughs and waves to his daughter. "I'll be rooting for both of you!"

Aryll nods in determination and takes my hand in both of her tiny ones, leaving her valuable toys behind. "I'll do my best!"

"Y-Yeah," I mumble, grasping her hands tightly.

We run back to the track, each of us desperately trying to catch up with the others ahead of us. Aryll is panting really hard and is perspiring rather quickly. In an act of panic, I hoist her up on my shoulders and sprint as fast as my legs allow. Aryll pats my head while doing so and cheers me on from above.

"You can do it, Zelda!" she cries. "We're almost there!"

In the end, we end up somewhere among the middle, but definitely not first place. That title went to some freshman who belonged to Team C. Of course, my own Team F gave me a bit of a scolding for not being fast enough, but forgave me soon enough. Midna still refuses to talk to me when I attempt to make amends, while a pleading and confused Groose begs her to tell him what exactly is going on.

Who can blame her? I'd be mad too if my best friend was pathetically following around her unrequited love around like a lost puppy.

The white envelope that Uli had handed to me before I went on conveniently falls out of my pocket and onto the dirt of the track. I bend down and pick it up, but I stop before I can slip it back into my shorts' pocket. My confidence level is pretty shot down, thanks to that horrifying exchange with Link. It couldn't be a more perfect chance to open it. Aryll has already gone back to the family spot, waiting for me to join her. It wouldn't hurt to kill a few minutes and see what's inside.

So, I do.

And what I find inside astounds and entertains me to no end.

I find myself bubbling with laughter. They just pour out of me, like they've been waiting to make their appearance for a long time. The fits of giggles just keep coming with every passing second as I clutch the photo that was enveloped inside in my hand. This couldn't be more perfect! My eyes linger on the photo, as fresh tears drip out. This photo has to be of him, there's no doubt about it. The date of the photo is his birthday exactly, and it even says his name. My mind can't seem to wrap around it just yet, but I still keep up with my hysterics as I continue to stare at it.

The photo is of a younger Link dressed up in a long, frilly pink dress and with long, beautiful hair tied up with pink ribbons. It's probably the most amusing, richest thing my eyes have ever come across. The five-year old Link is obviously enjoying it, as there's a wide, angelic smile stretched out on his face. The picture has him in mid twirl, his dress branching out and showing off its delicate, feminine features. Even his nails are painted a Parisian peach, shining brightly against the golden sun's rays. His cobalt blue eyes, which are usually so cold and dark towards me, are bright and gleaming with happiness. A slight blush overtakes his slightly tanned cheeks. The background is a flower patch, with cherry blossom trees standing proudly as their petals fall over Link.

Once I calm down from the unearthly sight, I flip it to see a brief note on the back. It's in Uli's handwriting, and reads:

_Dear Zelda,_

_I hope you enjoy this picture of my Link when he was a toddler. I haven't told anyone about this; not even Colin and Aryll! But I feel like I can trust you with my little secret, and I hope seeing this gives you a boat of confidence when you need it. Use this whenever to your advantage! Oh, and don't hesitate to show Midna as well. She's a lovely girl. I'm sure she would enjoy this as much as you probably would. _

_Love,_

_Uli _

A wide grin overcomes my lips. I look over to Uli, who is chatting away with Link. Another giggle escapes me. I soon come to realize that I will never be able to look at him the same way ever again.

"What are you giggling about?"

Midna comes over behind me, peering over my shoulder to see the photo. I manage to sneak it by without her looking at it closely before turning to face her. "It's nothing."

She lifts a brow. "Then what's that you were holding just a second ago?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

The photo is snatched out of my grasp. Midna straightens it out and examines it carefully. After a few moments of eerie silence, she bursts out in laughter. Her hand grasps her stomach, trying to stop the tears of laughter from streaming down her face.

"T-This…is…HIM?" she breathed in between giggles. "O-O-Oh…my….Din...!"

Her laugh is so contagious, as I too begin giggling along with her. My stomach already hurts from laughing before, but I can't stop them from escaping my lips. I nod my head weakly, as Midna just continues to laugh more and more.

Once we calm down, Midna asks me with an amused grin plastered on her face, "Where in Hylia's name did you get this?"

"Uli gave it to me as a motivator of sorts," I whisper into her ear, making sure there are no eavesdroppers around us.

"I can't believe…HIM of all people!" She laughs once more, looking down at the picture. Her facial features become softer and more sincere as she looks up at me. "Hey, look. I'm sorry for being mad at you before. I was just being silly. I should have given you space when it comes to him. And I shouldn't be pushing you to tell Groose the truth."

"Ah, it's fine," I say with a wave of my hand. "I'm the silly one. I just can't seem to get over that bastard, despite all he's done to me. And about Groose, I'm sure I'll be able to tell him soon, but now just isn't the right time."

Midna's red eyes gleam with enlightenment as she displays the photo to me. "You know what this means don't you?"

She waves it in my face, and I return her gesture with a smirk. "Like I haven't thought of that already?"

"Is it safe for me to think that you're finally taking action and plotting a revenge scheme?"

I shrug. "I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to use it just yet, but I'm certain that this will play a very important role on the road to my revenge plan."

Midna pats me on the back with pride. "Count me in."

We shake hands in a business-like manner, both of us beaming with excitement.

Soon, I'll finally get back at Link Ordonia. I'll finally have revenge on all the cruel mishaps he has forced onto my already maimed and bruised heart. He'll know what it's like to crash and burn, just like he made me feel these past few days.

Link Ordonia will suffer.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, this photo is going to be a recurring item in this story, you have NO idea. _

_I'd like to thank everyone following the story and the encouraging reviews I have received. You are all amazing for even considering my story, and for that, I'm grateful! Please keep on supporting the story!_

_The next chapter will continue on during the Sports Festival, where we have a small Link/Zelda moment! YES, IT'S THE FIRST ONE WHERE LINK IS NOT BEING AN INSENSITIVE JERK FACE! So, be on the lookout for that. _

_In the meantime,_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


	6. Chapter V: Feelings Change

_Sorry for another late update! I had been preoccupied with school work that just had to get done. But I've finally finished this chapter!_

_This was rather troublesome writing, and I'll explain why afterwards. Anyway, please leave a review afterwards! I have a personal goal I'd like to get to and I need your help! I'd like at least 35 reviews from now to the time I post the next chapter. I'm not expecting much, but it'd be nice to get some more feedback from readers!_

_Without further adieu, enjoy Chapter Five! _

* * *

_Chapter V_

_Feelings Change_

After countless more events and races take place at the Hyrule High Sports Festival, the last program has finally arrived: the baton race. This is probably the most convivial event of the entire festival, where every team chooses five members to run and pass batons to the finish line. True, I'm not one for partaking in many sports, but even I have to admit that this race is a load of fun. Even Midna is excited about it. She is the one starting it off for us, after all.

It's the break period before the final race, so I'm sitting down with the Ordonias, to Link's obvious dismay. He's been avoiding conversation with me the entire time so no students will look our way in suspicion. Colin is clinging to him, as usual, while Uli, Aryll, and Rusl are having a conversation all their own. I feel so out of place. Though, not being involved in conversation isn't so bad. Looking at Link and imagining his present day self in a dress isn't all that boring.

My eyes drift down to my shorts' pocket, where the photo is inside its envelope and secured safely from anyone's reach. My lips curl at the image. What a blackmail piece this'll be! How I long to see Link's face blushing madly and being humiliated that the one person whom he loathes the most knows his deepest darkest secret.

Of course I'm not going to share this moment with anyone else! This is my special occasion and mine alone. I just wouldn't be as satisfied if all of my peers knew a secret such as this. For everyone to find out isn't any fun.

I'm truthfully starting to scare myself. Hours ago, I was simply content with not seeking out my revenge and reminding myself of my lingering feelings for Link. I even tried to console him when he seemed he needed a friend. And still, he pushed me away! What a guy, huh?

Well, that's all going to change once I devise a master plan to rid this world of Link's arrogance. Except…

I don't even know where to start.

Midna said that this was something I had to come up with on my own. She said, and I quote, "I don't feel like making one up. You do it."

Some friend I've got.

Anyway, I doubt that I'll be using this precious photo of mine anytime soon. Who knows how long it'll take me to figure out some genius revenge plan. As it's been stated numerous times, I'm not the brightest rupee in the pouch.

"Zelda, dear," Uli says, interrupting my train of thought. "You and Link are both running this race, yes?"

Link opens one eye in interest. He's still holding that damn Goronade can! How long is it taking him to finish that thing?

In response to Uli, I nod. "I guess we are."

"Oh, that's exciting," Rusl comments. "I'll be sure to root for both of you. What position?"

"I'm the second to last anchor for my team. Though, I was kind of forced to do it," I laugh, thinking back to the memory of Groose begging me to sign up for the baton race.

"The last anchor," Link replies bluntly.

Colin beams. "That's so cool, big brother! I'll make sure to watch!"

Uli claps gleefully. "I must make sure to take a video of the two of you running! I'm sure Daphnes will love to see the footage!"

Aryll scoots closer to me, and tugs on my shirt. "Um, Zelda, I meant to say earlier how sorry I am for making you lose the borrowing race. If I could run faster…"

I frantically wave my hands. "No, no, no! Aryll, it wasn't your fault at all. I'm a slow runner myself. Besides, it was so much fun running with you, it didn't matter to me if we won or not."

Her eyes immediately brighten in absolute delight. Uli pets her head affectionately, and turns to me. "By the way, what was it that you were supposed to borrow?"

"Would you believe it, Mama? The paper said 'the person you love'!"

I cringe as Uli smiles and place her hands on her cheeks in surprise. Link has an irritable grin on his face, reclining in his lawn chair. His eyes look down at me. "'The person you love'? How interesting."

My shoulders slump and I cast my gaze to the cloth below me. A prominent blush overtakes my cheeks. How could I have borrowed you when you repeatedly refused while glaring at me, you bastard?

The microphone feedback sounds throughout the festival grounds and the announcer's voice comes on once again. "Students, the final program of the day, the baton race, will begin shortly. Please return to your respective seats so we may explain the rules."

Link and I simultaneously stand up from our positions. He shoots another harsh glare at me before beginning to walk ahead. Man, why can't he just be a decent person and walk with me? He can't be that worried about his reputation, can he?

I smirk to myself. It's just going to be a lot more entertaining when I reveal to him that I know his secret. Oh, the look on his face will be priceless!

Uli, Rusl, and Aryll wish both Link and I good luck, whilst Colin just sticks his tongue out and ignores me completely. What a brat that kid is.

As I walk behind Link, there's an awkward silence just lingering in the air around us. It's so uncomfortable. That and having to literally crane my neck all the way back just to see the back of his head. This guy is at least half my size.

Like the hopeless romantic that I am, I attempt to make small talk with the world's coldest boy.

"S-So, you're the final anchor for your team huh?"

Silence.

I pout, but decide to keep going. "That means you'll be racing Groose again. He's the final anchor for our team as well."

No response.

"I was actually a little relieved when you lost earlier," I admit. "It was like, even Link can lose. Like, you're the same as us, I thought. And you know-!"

"Don't bring me down to your level."

I stop dead in my tracks. Link keeps walking, though at a slower pace.

"There's no way I'd use my full strength for something like that."

Right after he says that, I come to realize that my suspicions had been right all along. "You were just going easy on all the other runners?" My fists clench tight. I dare to fight back and say, "Enough with your overconfidence! That's just a sore loser's excuse!"

Link stops walking completely this time, and turns his head with cold, quizzical eyes. He raises a brow. "Who did you call a sore loser?"

I step back a bit, but soon retaliate. I am not going to let him scare me again. "If you're telling the truth, then prove me wrong! Show me your true abilities in the final relay!"

He gives me a questioning glance. "Are you sure it's okay to say something like that?"

What does he mean by that?

"Team F, the one you and your pathetic friends have been the entire high-school career, will lose their flawless victory." He faces forward again and begins to walk away. "Just remember what you've just said could bring your entire team crashing down."

Link leaves me here glued to the dirt, speechless. My whole body grows hot and my hair stands on end. A strong emotion courses through my veins, firing me up with an unexplained rage. I lift my foot and stomp onto the ground, raising a fist in his direction. Anger radiates of my person. I finally have a strong desire to crush his arrogant confidence. It's as if my Pandora's Box has finally been unlocked. Now is the time to push whatever feelings I have for Link, and replace it with my fighting aura.

You've really done it now, Link!

* * *

Once the rules of the baton race were explained and read off, each of the participating students took their stations. I wait, though, making sure our team's runner, who happened to be Midna, was limbered up and ready for action. I didn't tell her of my encounter with Link moments earlier. She'd hit me upside the head. But that won't stop me from firing her up alongside me. I am going to make sure that Midna gets us in the lead of this goddess-forsaken race if it's the last thing I do. Link will lose by the mighty hand of Team F, or so help me. Then he'll see that we are simply better than him by fair means. He will be knocked down.

I'm going to make sure of that.

"Participants, please take your positions. The race will be starting momentarily."

Midna stands on the starting line, stretching her limbs next to the other starting runners. I jostle through the crowd of people who have made a formation around the track. Once I've made it to the front, I cup my hands over my lips.

"MIDNA!" I yell with a fighting spirit. She looks over at me with wide, confused eyes. "You're the starter, so run with all your might!"

Her eyebrows furrow together as my body practically exudes flames. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"JUST RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

"I-I got it, geez!"

The teacher who has been pulling the trigger comes up along the starting line. "On your marks, everyone!"

Midna squats down into her running stance, only looking forward. The purple baton is secured within her firm grip. I smile with determination. She may not be that fond of sporting events, but she's good when she puts her heart into it.

The trigger gun is raised in the air. "Get set… GO!"

It's fired and Midna takes the lead almost immediately. Satisfied with her performance, I make my way over to my own station. It's at the other end of the track, opposite the way Midna is running currently. The other anchors are already situated and waiting patiently.

As I stretch and wait along with them, I check my competition. There's a heavyset girl, whom I recall to be called Joelle, whose green bandana tells me she's on Team A. Realizing she won't be a problem to outrun, I analyze my other competitors. The anchor from Team E goes by the name of Skull Kid. He's a dark kind of guy who sits behind me in my chemistry class and scares the absolute crap out of me. The boy has lanky, long legs so he's going to be trouble if I'm not fast enough. The other opponents from Team B, C, and D aren't intimidating at all, so I pay no attention to them.

On the other side of the track, Midna has already passed the baton and is making her way back towards the finish line so she can cheer with the rest of Team F. To my enjoyment and happiness, our team has the lead by a landslide.

The announcer comes back on. "Team F is in the lead, with Team C and E competing for second!"

I smirk, content with the stats as of now. The purple baton is passed off to the next anchor, Zill. He's in my homeroom history class. The kid has potential to be a really smart student, and possibly a cute boy, if only he'd stop falling asleep in class and wipe the dripping, grotesque snot that dangles from his nose. Really, he's a nice guy. But the snot…I can't seem to get past it.

Sooner than expected, Zill is running towards me. I hurriedly get into my running position. Once he seems close enough, I begin to inch away, extending my hand backwards so Zill can hand the baton to me easier. Just a few more seconds.

I feel the weight of the baton in my hand.

My begin sprinting.

It's amazing how incredibly light I feel right now. All my pent up aggression towards winning is definitely paying off right now.

"Team F is on their third runner! It's a huge gap between first and second place as of now. Team E is second place, with Team A not too far behind…"

The last sentence catches me off guard. Team A is in third?

I push the information aside and focus on what's ahead of me. I'm sorry, but as long as I'm running as fast as I am and Team F is in the lead, I won't be able to see your true abilities, Link. As I keep on running, I begin to see the last line of runners just around the curve of the track. They're standing in line, waiting for their fellow participants. In the distance, I see Groose. He's already in position for me to hand off the baton to him. If I can just pass off the baton, we're a shoe in for first place! We'll win, and then Link's smug expression will be wiped right off his face.

Speaking of which, my focus drifts off towards him. He's standing next to Groose, arms crossed and impatient as ever. But his face shows no sign of concern or worry. Instead, he looks straight at me and sends a confident smirk right at me. It's as if he's taunting me without lifting a finger. He knows that if I screw this up, it's all over. It just makes me want to punch him in the face!

Ah, but that would ruin his gorgeous features. Now that I get a closer look, the perspiration on his skin is glistening against the sunlight, making his tanned skin shine. He just looks absolutely stunning.

Dammit, Zelda, you're getting too distracted! Focus on the situation at hand. It's Groose who you should be running towards, not Link. It's Groose who needs the baton, not Link. Groose is the one who is on your team right now, not Link.

If that's so, then why does it seem as if I'm running to Link rather than my own teammate?

When I figure it out, it's far too late.

My body collides into the ground after I skid to a stop just in front of Link's feet. There's a fiery sensation on my knee that's hurting quite painfully as of now, but I choose to ignore it. It can't be that bad of an injury to handicap me from continuing.

I groggily stare up at Link's anything-but-amused face. "Looks like you've managed to mess up once again."

I growl in defiance and my nails dig into the dirt. Before I can collect myself and kick him where it really hurts, hands lift me up from the ground gingerly. I stare into Groose's concerned golden irises, which are beginning to water. I brace myself for the inevitable.

"Zelda," he sniffed, "why did you run towards him?"

The scuffing of shoes against dirt sounds behind me. I jerk my head around and witness two more runners, one being from Team A, have caught up to me. The Team A runner passes off the baton to Link before my very eyes. Link shoots me an intimidating grin before running off ahead towards the finish line.

My jaw drops. How in the hell did they all become fast all of a sudden?!

I shove the baton into a weeping Groose's chest. I give him a terrifying dark glare, hair falling from my bun and into my face. "Run. Run as if your life depended on it."

Groose only stares in awe, nodding in a daze before running for dear life. He desperately tries to catch up with Link and the other runner who have now taken the lead.

After seeing him off and praying to the goddesses for luck, I jog off into the crowd of students gathered around the finish line. The pain in my knee is all but forgotten. My face is still flushed from anger, and my fingers curl into my palms. I can't believe that I've just humiliated myself once more in front of all these people. Right when I begin to believe I've got things right, Link has to be there to mess it all up again. Why am I such a hopeless idiot?

I slap my cheeks. No, Zelda! You can't tell yourself that. Stay positive. If you think about all the negative situations, you'll just be depressed and mope around all day. Don't let that cocky bastard get you down! Look ahead, look ahead…

I literally look ahead. Midna is waiting there with our team's other runners. All of them, save Midna, are shoving and pushing at each other to see who's in first place. When I arrive towards the front where she's standing, I greet her with a wave and a smile. Fortunately for me, the only ones who saw that little mishap were the anchors and the runners. The announcer thankfully didn't say anything, so word didn't get to Midna about how I ultimately messed up the entire relay for our team all because I was daydreaming about Link…again. She just smiles back and goes back to the relay.

I veer my attention to the track. In the faint horizon of it, I can make out two distinct figures. Dust is flying at their heels behind them as they travel closer and closer. I strain my eyes, trying to make out who they are.

The one in first is…Groose!

I sigh in utter relief and slump my shoulders.

Midna nudges me. "It's not over. Link is in hot pursuit."

I tense up once more, peering out in front of the finish line to confirm for myself. My hands curl into balls. It is Link! And he's nipping at Groose's heels. It's a miracle Groose was able to get us back in the lead again, but now there's Link to worry about. I know for a fact that he definitely won't go easy on us now. Yet…

There's a sign of true ambition in those eyes of his. Even from where I'm standing, anyone could see that they shine with a beautiful determination I'm lucky enough to see. I should be mad at him for what he's done to me today, but I can't help but show a small smile. His true abilities are really something else. Man, why do my feelings have to get in the way of everything nowadays? It's like they've been heightened ever since I moved in with him. All I can see is Link now.

"Hey don't push!" a voice calls from the back of the crowd.

A few hits on the back later, and I'm falling onto the track.

"Zelda!" Midna yells above the cheering students. Her voice sounds really far away right now.

The sound of footsteps gets closer and closer, feet crashing onto the ground. If I don't get up, I'm going to be trampled! Crap, you weak body, move! I use the force of my hands to attempt to push myself off the rough dirt, only to slip and scratch the palm of my right hand. My faces meets the dirt below once more. The pain that had been ignored in my knee blossomed, and made me shudder at how much it actually hurt.

"Idiot!" It's Link's voice I hear and it's fairly close. "Move out of the way!"

I'm really trying.

The impact of a blunt shoe rams into the side of my ribs. If that didn't hurt me already along with my hand and knee, then the rock-hard body that fell on top of my spine most assuredly did the trick. That really knocked me out.

"Oh, no!" the announcer exclaims into the microphone. "It seems that Team A anchor Link Ordonia has collided into a student!"

My mind is muggy, along with my tongue feelings slick. I say something like "Did we win", but it seems incomprehensible, since no one hears me. The weight on my back is suddenly lifted and I feel I can breathe normally again. I scramble to pick myself up, despite the pain. But gravity pulls me back down against the dirt again. Why is it so difficult for me to stand?

I hear what sounds like an irritated click of the tongue. "Stupid girl." That's most certainly Link scolding me again. "Why are you taking a nap in a place like this?"

I try to reply, but it's kind of hard when your face is buried in dirt and you can't even speak regularly.

Hands shake me gently back and forth. Link's voice calls above me again. "Hey, Zelda?"

Why can't I say anything? Am I that messed up in the head? It feels as if I'm drifting into a sleep, but I'm still able to make out people's voices around me.

A sharp burning sensation blooms in my knee again. This gives me enough strength to turn over and clutch it to my stomach. It really hurts, dammit! It's such an immense pain.

Link's voice sighs, "Why do I have to be the one to take care of you, of all places?"

Strong, warm arms hoist me up from the ground. Someone's muscular back presses into my chest. Am I being carried? I can't really tell. My thoughts are occupied on the pain within my knee. I really hope it's just a bad bruise.

"Zelda!" A new voice, which belongs to Groose, cries my name from nearby. "Ordonia, you idiot! Why did you fall on top of Zelda like that?"

"Move it."

The person carrying me begins to move. Somewhere in the back of my mind tells me to move and get away; that it's common sense to try and move yourself. But I'm far too comfortable against this warm back. My heart is pounding a mile a minute, and not because of my knee.

Groose falters, but regains his former anger. "What's with you?! Where do you think you're taking my Zelda?!"

"The nurse's office, obviously."

"I'll do that!" There's a new hand on my arm, but it's knocked away. Link begins moving again, and I hear Groose cry, "Damn you and your arrogance! If only this didn't happen during the relay…"

Link stops, and turns to Groose. My eyes are fully open now, and I catch every word that comes out of his mouth next. "Isn't that just a sore loser's excuse?"

Groose gasps, and raises the baton as if he's going to bludgeon Link to death. But he restrains himself, veins popping out in his neck.

The announcer's voice is faint in the background. "Link Ordonia of Team A is carrying Zelda Harkinian to the nurse's office! How valiant of our school's honored student!"

I hear a disgruntled growl from Groose and the clanking of a baton hitting the track. "Dammit all!"

* * *

After a very long and dull explanation of what happened from Link himself, I feel extremely embarrassed. As he wraps elastic cloth around my scraped up shin and my scratched hand, I avoid any eye contact with him. It had been a very long day, and in the end, I'm always getting bested by him. He never ceases to amaze me. His talents are beyond this world.

Somewhere deep in my heart, there's a small light burning. That light is my hope for Link. I feel that as I spend more time with him, I'll get to know sides only I have the pleasure of knowing. To hell with sabotage plans or blackmail; being next to Link is happiness enough to me. Sure, he's a scenically arrogant and stoic guy, but my hope is that he has warmth somewhere inside him.

If he didn't, he wouldn't have carried me to the school with a million eyes of our peers watching him as he did so. If he didn't contain a human heart, he would have left me there on the track and give me so much as a sideways glance . It just goes to show that some of the coldest people can be moved.

Maybe his feelings can be changed as well...

I shake my head absentmindedly. Link glances up at me as he bandages my scratched up hand. "What are you going on about in that head of yours?"

I laugh nervously and make an attempt to change the topic. "S-Sorry for making you trip."

Thankfully, it works. "Why were you on the ground anyway?"

"I got pushed by some students who were trying to make their way to the front."

"Couldn't you have just pushed back?" he asks, still focused on my hand. "Even I know you're not that weak."

"My mind was preoccupied at the moment," I mutter.

During the silence as Link tends to my wounds, I think back to the photo of him. I manage to stifle a giggle at the memory. True, I wanted revenge, but it's so rare that he's showing this side of himself. A caring side that leads me to believe he's not cold at all. If only I could see him this way more often.

Then the idea dawns on me.

What if this photo is the key to getting him to show more of those sides? Maybe I could blackmail him into doing nice things for me, and see all these expressions and actions I've only dreamed of!

I practically squeal in delight at the many possibilities this one miniscule photo could do for my whole reputation. I'm not an evil person, but Midna was right. Sometimes, it's good to be bad for a while.

"You're done."

I'm ripped away from my thoughts as Link stands up in front of me. I look down at my knee to see that it's all bandaged, as well as my hand too. They're tied so carefully and placed on so lightly that it doesn't bother or irritate my skin one bit.

Link looks out towards the fields, where most of the students are already preparing to head home for the day. He's got a distant, far-off look to him. It's as if he's somewhere else, far from my reach.

"Thank you," I say quietly. "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

He glances over at me and for a moment, he shows an expression I can't quite make out. It's gone before I can even register if it was one of annoyance or…one of childish amusement. "Do you know who won today?"

I look up from my bandages. "Hm? Do you mean the winner of the relay?"

He nods, still staring out the infirmary window. I place my attention back on my wrapped up injuries, trying to push down the anger I had earlier. I didn't want to be mad at him again, because he did all this for me. "No, I don't."

"I'm sure my mother has it video-taped," he sighs.

"Wait, does that mean you have no idea who won?"

"Indeed."

I gape. "But, you and Groose were head to head…how could you not have noticed if you won or not?"

"I was preoccupied by the girl lying out in front of the finish line." He points an accusative finger at me, though his eyes show no bad intentions. "We'd best be going. My family has probably been waiting long enough."

I grab onto the back of his shirt, stopping him from leaving. "W-Wait…"

He throws me a slightly annoyed look. "What is it now?"

"I had been meaning to ask when you…carried me," I murmur, remembering the blissful moment. "You…didn't seem all that bothered by everyone staring. Weren't you embarrassed?"

A silence fills the space between us. Our eyes are locked, his being unusually warm. It reminds me of how he was in the photo: his eyes were filled with a light I never had the chance to see within present day Link's. But now, they're glowing with an irregular light that is unfamiliar to me. It's like it's…curiosity.

"I asked myself the same thing," he says, breaking the tension. "Why should I have to carry some idiot to the nurse's office in front of everyone? It's degrading to my social status."

It was worth a try. At least I had this short moment with Link, to see that he was more than meets the eye. Maybe someday, there'll be a time where I'll get to see many more caring expressions and actions from Link…without the use of the photo.

* * *

"Mama, how many times are you going to keep watching that?" Colin groans, reclining back into the couch.

We had all made it back home after a rather long day at the festival. Once my dad had arrived home from work, Uli immediately inserted the tap into the television and had her eyes glued to the screen as Link carried me off the track and into the school. It turns out that Team F, had in fact, won the final baton relay and won the gold for the entire festivities. It amazed me, at first, but then I knew that if Link hadn't tripped over me, he would have won.

Uli had everyone gathered in the living room to watch the footage with my dad. Even though we had all seen it a million times, the video was on a loop the whole night. The scene of Link carrying me across the track and back into the school was Uli's favorite part. And discretely, it was mine as well. I couldn't help but grin at how valiant and cool he looks when he's escorting me to the nurse's office. It amazes me still how gentle he was at applying the bandages to my minor injuries.

Link comes back into the room after taking a long shower, and was now dressed in a button-down, blue dress shirt and loose jeans. I'm just here sitting in my deku-scrub pajamas. While he's standing there, looking like a god so effortlessly, I'm lazing about with my hair in a mess and my body slouched. To add to the disastrous sight, I'm chowing down on Uli's left over Piece of Heart cookies, crumbs tumbling down on my chin.

Nice job, Zelda. You're the epitome of elegance and beauty.

He sighs at the sight of his mother fawning over the TV screen. He bends down in front of the bookcase across from the couch, weighing his options for what he should read. "How long are you going to keep watching this video until you're satisfied?"

Uli gives him a sharp glare, but returns to her video happily. "But you two look so wonderful and suited for each other. You should just get married already."

With a faint blush to her cheeks, Uli turns back around. "Link, in actuality, Zelda is your type of girl, right?"

Dad looks to me with bulging gray eyes, and a worried expression. I press my hands to my face to cease the blood from rushing to my face. "Really?"

In all honesty, it would be a dream-come-true if I were Link's type. But I will never admit that to the entire family-never in my life!

Link crosses his arms and curtly replies, "Of course not."

My left eye twitches, and I whip my gaze from him. "Hmph! Well, you're not my type either."

"Oh, is that so? I was so certain, too." My nerves are shot. I stare at the floor, waiting for him to continue. "Even after you sent me such a passionate message."

Still not understanding, I look up at him with all the confusion in the world. Just what is he getting at exactly? What's he trying to accomplish?

With a final smirk, he turned his head towards the ceiling, surrounded by a confident air. "'It's wonderful to meet you, Link Ordonia.'"

I stop breathing.

"'I'm Zelda Harkinian and we share the same Latin period.'"

My hands begin to shake uncontrollably. "What you just said… It couldn't be…"

"'For four years, I admired you for your intelligence and coolness ever since I laid eyes on you our freshman year of high school.'"

A strident scream passes my lips. The entire room rumbles along with it. Colin, Aryll, and Rusl jump back in retaliation while Uli listens intently to Link's speech, tuning me out. Dad looks at me in bewilderment, making futile attempts to soothe my upcoming rage.

Link continued and having an obvious feeling of pride while doing so. "'I know I have no hopes in being in the same ranking as you in our high school career, but I pray to the goddess Hylia that you will reciprocate my feelings.'"

Uli let out one of her delighted squeals and claps her hands together. "What is this about, Zelda? So, Link, does this mean…?"

Buds of tears were forming. I can't take any more of this humiliation.

Right as Link mockingly proclaimed the grotesque finishing line, "'Link, I love you,'" I immediately stood up from my seat. And do you want to know what I did next?

No, I didn't sob like an idiot. No, I didn't run to my room like some helpless little girl.

I slapped the living hell out of Link Ordonia.

He opens his eyes in shock, pupils shaking in their irises with surprise. The room has gone completely silent. The only sound to be made is my deep, shaky breaths as I suppressed my tears from falling. Never had I suspected that Link would be bold enough to read my love letter while I was sleeping. Or better yet, in front of his entire family.

A red handprint begins to form on his cheek. He continues to stare at me, silently asking me "why?"

I stare back with the same confidence he once had. I am not letting him break me down again. "You have some nerve. You came into my room and read it without my permission. That's unforgivable!"

Link, out of his state of shock, lowers his eyebrows in anger and frustration. "You wrote it to me, didn't you?!"

"You didn't have to memorize it!"

"I can't help it if I memorize everything after reading it once!"

Before I can retort, Uli intervenes. "Say…Zelda. Did you perhaps write a love letter to Link?"

The tears stream down my cheeks. I close my eyes and clench my fists as I nod in defeat. And to think, that earlier today I began to hope that Link may be starting to change. How wrong I was.

It was Dad's turn to be shocked. "Is that true, Zelda?! Without even telling me?!"

"Then, what I said earlier isn't just wishful thinking! Zelda and Link are going to be together!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

All heads jerk upwards to the window, where an outraged Groose pressed his body up against it. Uli backed away in angry confusion, and pulls out her cellphone. Link and I stare at him, wondering how he even knew where we lived.

"G-Groose," I stammer, "why are you here?"

Rusl, being the courteous man he is, walks over to the door and ushers Groose inside. In answer to my question, he states a matter-of-factly, "To protect you from this bastard, obviously." He then turns to the family sitting down in the living room and holds his hands up in apology. "Hello, everyone in the Ordonia family. This is the first time we've met. I'm Groose Ashbel, Zelda's classmate. I'm completely devoted to Zelda, and plan to marry her one day! I'm confident I won't be beaten by anyone."

While still in my state of fury, I raise my fists at him. "Groose, what in Farore's name are you doing?!"

Uli places a hand over her mouth, blushing slightly. "Oh, my. You're quite popular with the boys, Zelda. This is a problem."

"N-No, I'm not!"

"Since we're on topic," Groose growls, pointing a judging finger at Link. "Compared to that, Mr. Smart-Ass over not only doesn't love Zelda, he honestly hates her! Marriage doesn't even enter the picture here. Well, that's something he himself would know best."

For the first time since Groose's arrival, Link spoke. "I don't know about that."

My eyes narrow in suspicion. What does he mean by that? Groose, on the other hand, began to choke and perspire.

For the second time today, I witness a softer side of Link that makes my heart melt almost instantly. A sincere smile, not a devious smirk, curls at his lips. "People's feelings can change. Like, you may hate someone today, but you might come to love that person tomorrow."

All of my hatred dissolves. I press my fingers to my heart. It's beginning to beat rapidly within my chest. Does that mean what I think it does?

Groose growled, "What did you say?! What does that mean?!"

Link, with the smile still evident on his lips, starts off towards the stairs. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Hey! I'm not done talking!"

Once Link disappears to the upper level of the house, another figure barges into the house. Her fiery red hair was out of it's usually hair band and in a tangled mess, and she has her loose pajamas clinging to her skin. She's definitely pissed.

"What…the…HELL…GROOSE?!" Midna screams, grabbing him by the collar. "I get a text from Miss Uli telling me to come to their house because a mad man has intruded their home. And I come here prepared to kill a murderer, but instead I find you here. How do you think I feel about that?"

Groose swallows. "Um…angry?"

She lets out a maniacal laugh. "Angry? THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!"

And in the blink of an eye, Midna drags Groose out of the home, sending an apology my and Uli's way for the inconvenience. I blink a few times, not really sure what to make of the scene that I just witnessed. Once the door slams shut, I turn to Uli.

"You had Midna's number? Where did you get it?"

Uli smiles and raises a finger to her lips. "That's another story for another time. I know you must be exhausted from all of this sudden commotion, so why don't you go on up and rest? I'll talk to Link tomorrow about this."

I nod absentmindedly, my thoughts somewhere in the clouds. As I tread up the stairs, Link's words are on repeat in my head. "Might love". He actually said that within time, he could come to love me. Though I am still somewhat hurt that he came into my room and read my letter, the burning light of hope in my heart ignites once more. There is a sure chance now that I can make Link love me. His feelings could change. Link Ordonia could possibly fall in love with me.

Locking my door, I hurry over to my dresser where the envelope was left untouched ever since Link placed it there after reading it. I know I shouldn't read it again, but temptation gets the better of me, and I end up scanning it over and over again for the next hour. My heart won't calm down as the possibility of Link loving me run around within my mind. Why does being in love with a cold-hearted boy send me on an emotional roller coaster ride? I should be fuming with anger. I should be using the photo I received from Uli to my full advantage. I should be mad at Link for all he's done.

I've been telling myself these important values for the past four days. But they seem to have no effect on my unwavering feelings whatsoever. Why did I have to be this complicated?

I've come to the conclusion that I am just pathetic and for three specific, excruciatingly true reasons. One: I'm still in love with Link, who has made it clear he hates me, but could somehow end up feeling something for me. Confusing? Definitely. Two: No matter how many times or how hard I try, I can't bring myself to hate him like my head is telling me to. Or use this photo against him. Damn my good conscience. And three: The fact that I'm living with him makes number one and two even worse than they already are made out to be. How did it all come to this?

In the wild fantasies of my farcical mind, I was hoping to be the strong heroine that was determined to set out and seek new adventures instead of pursuing my old ones. I dreamt that in this situation that I would be the one to come out strong and seemingly confident from my heartbreak. Yes, I had it all thought out. I was supposed to be the character who always knew what to say, not the one left speechless and vulnerable.

Unfortunately, dreams never come true. So how can I be sure that Link meant what he said, when all of his words and his actions of kindness today could become another hopeless dream like the others before it?

Can feelings like Link's really change?

Or, at this point, should I be asking if mine can?

* * *

_A/N: My excuse for having trouble writing this chapter, is that I despise making Zelda pathetic. She just seems so vulnerable and I know that a lot of people have an image of Zelda being a very strong, proud woman. Sadly, this is not the case for this Zelda; at least not until the plot thickens. This all has a reason behind it, I promise. But hey, at least we got to see a bit of Link's thoughts on this whole situation. Don't look into it too much, because it won't last very long. _

_The next chapter will take place after a month of living with the Ordonians, and be set within the school at first, leading up to a mini-vacation. Chapter Six is so much fun to write, I can't wait to share it with you!_

_*FUN FACT*: I didn't really know what people used for Groose's last name in fanfics nowadays, so I came up with one based on his personality, and partially his hair color. Ashbel means "fire". Just thought I'd share that with you! _

_Until next time,_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


	7. Chapter VI: Vaati Ventus

_The chapter title alone should tell you what this is going to be about. _

_Yes, we have our first main antagonist introduction within this story! Isn't that exciting? I'd just like to say, that I made no alterations to his personality. It's the just the same as how he showcases it in Four Swords and the Minish Cap._

_Also, thanks to all of those who reviewed and followed! I exceeded my small review goal, and it made me so thankful to have such amazing readers. I don't want to set another goal, as I feel that's just me fishing for them. But I would like readers to do it often! I love feedback and any way I can improve my writing skills. _

_My beta-reader is currently on hiatus at the moment, so I don't want to disturb her with all these chapters to edit. So, these are all self-edited. Please, disregard any errors I may have overlooked; I will surely get back to them once I find them!_

_Without further adieu, enjoy Chapter Six!_

* * *

_Chapter VI_

_Vaati Ventus_

It's been one month since Dad and I have settled down into the Ordonia abode. It's been a definite struggle, but I've finally gotten used to living with them. If you're wondering if I have used my precious blackmail photo on Link yet, the answer is no. With school midterms just around the corner and no leisure time, I haven't managed to discover just how I'm going to use this to my ultimate liking. But don't worry! I'm sure that soon, I'll be able to use this when the time is right.

Lately, Link and I have just been avoiding and ignoring each other's presence. Sure, there's been the odd "good morning", "how are you", and some small talk within the morning and afternoon commute to and from school. You could say that we've gotten a few centimeters closer, but we certainly haven't forged a strong bond of friendship, if that's what you're thinking. One could scold me for not trying to pursue him hard enough. After all, I've been in love with him for so long. But after some careful consideration on my part, I've decided to leave him alone for a while. Crazy, I know, but it's what I believe is best for my wavering emotional state. Once I feel that I am positive I won't fall for his charms, I'll seek my revenge. It just won't happen while I'm still vulnerable to those beautiful body features of his.

Although I do my best to try to maneuver around any idle conversation or eye contact at home, he always seems to find a way to make me glance at him. It may have been his effortless attempts at combing down his disheveled, incredibly sexy hair, or the way that he seemed to present himself to the others in class or at home. Even in the morning he looks incredible. While I just look like a hot mess.

On this bright and early morning in Hyrule, I'm in the bathroom right at the crack of dawn. My hair is set free from its tight imprisonment, and cascades down past my shoulders in blonde, tangled clumps. Leftover makeup that hadn't been rinsed last night sits comfortably under my eyes. I look like a ravenous wolfos. And that's not a good term to use for a young woman, let me tell you.

A yawn rumbles out of my mouth as I turn on the sink. There's a knock on the side of the entrance, where Link stood looking tired and grumpy. Wait, I should rephrase that. He looked like he did every day of the week.

"What a big mouth," he mumbles, stepping onto the white tiles. "I can smell your morning breath a mile away."

I roll my eyes and run my toothbrush through the sink. "You're one to talk."

"Hurry up, will you? I need to use it too."

"Just be patient and wait your turn."

The toothpaste slathers along the brush and I began to scrub my teeth. My eyes wander over to him as his image appears in the mirror behind me. He's such a bully all the time. His head cranes over my shoulder in search of his own bathroom essentials. My heart skips a beat, but I will myself to not look at him anymore. I have to keep reminding myself that distance is best if my diabolical revenge is to take flight. But it's hard, since he's the guy I admire. Crap, it's going to be at least another month before I can bury this love of mine deep within me and forget about them.

His appearance is more strained and exhausted than usual though. It reminds me back of when he was troubled at the sports festival, which to this day, I still can't remember what for.

I'm starting to get a bad premonition about this.

"Harkinian," he grumbles, leaning against the sink and facing me.

With toothbrush in mouth, I let him know I hear him by nodding my head. He sighs, and rests his hands against the granite topping. "Be careful around school today."

I cock my head to the side. He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I just have a feeling something's about to happen."

What I want to know is why he's acting so weird. He's never showed any concern for my wellbeing until just now. This must be exceptionally troubling if Link is being cautious enough to warn me.

How valiant of him!

Wait, stop, you're not supposed to be thinking of him that way anymore.

But it's just so hard!

Uli appears at the doorway, dressed in her nightly attire. She's got that trademark smile of hers plastered on her face. "My, you two lovebirds are up pretty early!"

We both shoot her a searing glare in warning. I spit out the minty substance and rinse my mouth. "It's my final study day before midterms tomorrow. I woke up extra early so I could be prepared."

"But what about you, Link?" Uli asked. "You're exempt from your exams, are you not? You don't have to go to your extra classes today."

"I have club activities," he replies. Any trace of worry has been erased as he smirks over at me. "It seems you weren't smart enough to even be excused from such trivial school exams."

I mutter curses under my breath, hoping Link jumps off a cliff.

"ZELDA!" A voice calls from outside the open window of the bathroom.

Startled, I walk over to it and peer outwards. To my surprise, Midna and Groose are down on the sidewalk, fully dressed in their uniforms already. They're even earlier than me this morning!

Midna waves up at me. Groose cups his mouth and screams, "Let's go to the train station together, yeah?"

"Oh, Zelda, honey why weren't you exempt from your exams?" Uli pouts.

Link answers for me, "She wasn't smart enough to pass the quarter with just her homework and classwork grades alone, it seems."

Before I can throw a punch, an exclamation reaches the window. "Zelda, you've got to hurry! The train is due at the station in ten minutes! You wanted to be early, didn't you?"

I toss my toothbrush and paste back into the cupboard above the mirror and dash out of the bathroom. I struggle to fit my feet through my stockings while at the same time try to zip up the side of my skirt. Damn, it sure was a pain when you wanted to be on time for something! Tying my ribbon around my neck, I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. The reason I know I'm early is because Dad's still here, sipping his coffee and handing me a potion shake for on the go. I kiss him on his cheek and say my goodbyes as I head towards the door.

While I adjust my tie, Colin is by the foyer, writing in a small journal entitled "Colin's Property". He takes notice of me with obvious disinterest. "You really are stupid."

"What's that for?!" I feign hurt, though I'm already used to his rude remarks.

He takes his eyes off of his book and glares. "Prep classes, right? You're hopeless without another's help like I thought, dumbass."

My eye twitches. "You're foul mouth isn't getting any better…" I look around, wondering where a brighter, more refreshing face is. "Where's Aryll?"

"She went to Termina with Dad," he deadpans. "She wanted to accompany him on one of his knightly meetings."

"Oh, how fun! I'll have to ask her all about Termina when she returns tonight." Colin ignores me and goes back to jotting down notes in his journal. "By the way, what are you writing?"

He stops mid-scribble, and pulls the book away from my peering view. "Don't look! It's something an idiot's eyes can't see!"

Dear Hylia, give me strength, for I'm about to hit a child.

Before I do something I'd regret later on in the future, I grab my bag and sprint out the door. Colin's just the same as always: a brat and a meanie.

Outside, I greet both my friends with a smile and we travel onward to the station. Over the past month, Groose has not stopped complaining about how Link and I live under the same roof. He begs that he could take me in, but I decline repetitively. He's promised to keep this a secret just between us, but I doubt that won't stopping from talking someone's ear off about it sooner or later. It's a miracle that he hasn't spilled the beans at all this month, but I'm not going to push my luck.

We make it to the Hyrulean Legend Train Station, and board the next shuttle towards Market Square, which is a short ten minute commute from South Castle Town in the Nayru Prefecture. Once on, Groose recounts his lovely "manly training weekend" to us in colorful detail. Honestly, the ways men try and build up muscles in their bodies disgusts me. Link didn't need to do any of that. His are just naturally…lean. They're really toned, but not too large to make a girl vomit. Have you even seen those body builders? I shudder at all that…muscle. It's gross.

Stop thinking perverted thoughts!

Anyway, we're on the train towards Castle Town. Sometime during the time allotted, Midna decides to bring up important matters kept between us.

"After having so much time to plan things out, have you decided?"

I, of course, know what she's talking about right off the bat. On the other hand, Groose doesn't know anything about the photo. In fact, he doesn't have any knowledge beyond me living with Link. And I don't plan on letting him in on any more than that. As I've stated earlier, I can't trust Groose enough keep a secret. He's such a blabber mouth, I'm telling you. I've had painful experience after painful experience of his inability to contain something major like a secret in.

I shake my head. "Before I do any of that, I'm making sure all of my feelings are out of the way so there's no remorse."

Midna nods in understanding. "I get it." She looks over at Groose, who's watching the scenery whiz by us. "You haven't told you-know-who right?"

"Of course I haven't! I'm not that stupid, you know."

"You can never be too safe. For all we know, he could have told someone about your ordeal without us even knowing it. Who knows when we'll find posters plastered all over the halls about you?"

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "That could never happen."

"Yeah," she sighs. Her gaze is cast on the outside world, as if she's somewhere far away and lost in her own thoughts.

I lightly tap her shoulder. "Are you okay? I can tell you've been a bit tired this morning."

Midna shakes her head. "It's nothing, really. I just have this weird feeling."

"What 'weird feeling'?"

"It's like there's something tugging at the back of my mind. It's like a warning signal that something's going to end up happening…" Her eyelids droop, as her eyes fall to the floor. "It's silly, I know. But I can't help feeling this way."

Déjà vu, much? Link had a similar feeling also… Is this some sort of heavenly sign or whatever they call it nowadays?

"Don't worry about it too much," I reassure her, patting her on the back. "Just try not to focus so much on your bad feeling and think optimistically."

She gives a weak smile, but ends up remaining speechless for the rest of the train ride to Castle Town.

* * *

Well, I ended up dead wrong about Groose not telling.

Upon arrival into the school, eyes are immediately glued to my back. Snickers and stifled giggles made their way to my ears. Midna notices as well and silences them all with one deadly glare. Though, it didn't cease completely. When we walk into the main lobby, however, there is an immense sea of people crowded around the announcement board. Throughout the whispers and gossip among them, I catch a snippet of my name. With my interest piqued, I grab Midna and Groose by the arms and drag them along with me to the pin board.

Guess what's on the board the student body is so interested in? Go on, guess.

You got it. A poorly made drawing of Link standing next to a hideous stick figure with my name above it occupied the entire area of the board. A speech bubble above my supposed character says "I LOVE LINK". Right above Link is written, "LET'S GET MARRIED SOMEDAY!"

At this point, I thought nothing could embarrass me anymore. But somehow, fate always seems to prove me wrong.

Midna, out of her state of idle depression, grabs a tuff of Groose's red pompadour. She violently pulls him down the tile floor, and screams into his ear, "WHO THE HELL DID YOU TELL, YOU OLD WOMAN?!"

Groose, on the verge of tears, cried, "I didn't tell anyone, I swear! I wouldn't do that to my Zelda! AND I'M NOT AN OLD WOMAN!"

"YOU SURE AS HELL GOSSIP LIKE ONE, YOU SWINE!"

"HARKINIAN!"

That voice is all too familiar. I cringe as the anger resonates in my eardrums. With my guard up, I cautiously turn around to face the flaring nostrils and burning pupils. How in Nayru's name did he even get here minutes after me? I left way before he was even close to being ready!

The sea parts, and at the other end, Link stands. His eyes are incandescent with a fiery rage, and burned me to the very bone. The school blazer is just falling off of his shoulders, as if sitting there and enjoying the show. His hair is out of place with a few flyaway strands. Bloody rivers travel towards the blue irises. It's terrifying witnessing him like this. Who knew he had this much potential to appear like a mad man?

He storms past the students and grabs my wrist tightly. He shoots Groose and Midna a glare, indicating them not to follow. Despite my reiterating struggles, Link manages to pull my down back to the entrance, leaving a trail of dust behind us. It's amazing how even the stubborn, proud Midna did not dare follow. Hopefully, she just has an unwavering feeling that I'll be alright.

In spite of this, I'm not exactly comforted by the thought. And Link's grip on my wrist seems to strengthen by each passing minute he holds it. This is the first direct physical contact we've had ever since I had slapped him exactly one month ago. How ironic. It's as if it's some kind of anniversary; one that I'm not particularly fond of at the moment. Man, I miss the concerned, unsure Link from earlier! Where'd he run off to?

Link manages to drag me behind him into the rolling greens of the courtyard in front of the school. Once he plants his polished loafers into the dusty ground, he releases me with a force that causes me to stumble forward. I shoot a nasty look back at him, but I shrink once I realize how close he is to me.

This is where I get a true scintillation of how he towers over me. He's got at least one foot on me, and the way his proud cool eyes look down on me is very intimidating. Is it sad to say that it makes me blush like mad? I must be a masochist or something.

Reality practically slaps me in the face and makes me pay attention to the situation at hand.

"What the hell was that for?" I protest, rubbing my freshly bruised wrist. "And how'd you get here so fast after I did?"

"Pipit called me and told me that someone posted interesting pictures of you and me around the entire school." He twitches at the memory and gestures to the school building. "You saw it yourself, didn't you?! That disgusting display has been posted for the eyes of our peers to spectate. And just who do you think I'm going to blame for all of these peculiar events?"

"Now wait just a second. I never mentioned anything to anyone!"

"Then enlighten me!" he exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. "How did Midna Twili and Groose Ashbel find out about this? I certainly wouldn't tell them. So the only person left to blab is you."

Damn, he's perceptive. "It's true that I told Midna, but that was by accident! As for Groose, he found out all on his own. I made him promise not to go around telling people."

I can tell he's trying his best to see through any fabrications I may have made up, but all I've said was the honest truth. Lying isn't my forte.

Admitting defeat, he sighs, "Fine. Let's say I believe you. I just want to know who's been drawing this nonsense and make them disappear."

As he mutters curses to himself, I catch some movement out of the corner of my sight. A group of students have followed us out here to eavesdrop on the conversation. Now, my good conscience is screaming at me to inform Link right away and move to somewhere more private. But right now, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun teasing him like he does me, right?

It's my turn to be in control, Link. "It's not exactly nonsense though."

The talking stops. Confused irritation replaces the renounced anger he once held. "What does that mean?!"

I turn my back to him. "About a month ago, you did say that there was a possibility that you could come to love me."

"I said that because of the situation!" Anxiousness is dripping from his tone. "Besides, nothing good has happened to me ever since you came! It's more than just a bother now!"

Whispers arise from the wall just beyond Link. I bite my lip to refrain from giggling at how seriously he's taking this. His protests and proclamations are merely muffles as I focus on the people capturing this moment with their phones.

Hey, now that I think about it, this is in some way, an indirect act of revenge! Oh, this is rich. Now that I've seized a hold of this predicament, I might as well use all of what I can.

"Are you even listening?!" He raises his voice, peeved that he's not being focused on.

"But how can I listen when all I hear are lies?!" I put on my best dramatics and create a believable expression of hurt. "You told me that I had a chance, because you could be changed!"

Link fumbles. For once, I know exactly what he's thinking. "W-What in Farore's courage are you sputtering about now?"

For a histrionic effect, I push him lightly in the chest. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, you cold-hearted man! Why can't you just admit that in this past month, you've developed some romantic feelings for me?"

Link's expression is priceless. He's baffled, bewildered, and most of all-peeved. "What nonsense! Stop being ridiculous!"

My eye gets teary on command, and I lift a hand to my forehead. "How can you say that? Why can't you just be straightforward and show the world how you truly feel?"

Subtle clicks of cameras going off unfortunately ruin my little acting experiment. Link jerks around to towards the noise; his nose is flaring again. With one cold stare, they retreated back into the safety of the school walls. It's astounding how much control he has on the student body.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" he asks in a low growl. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

I shrug indifferently. "The results I received are enough to prove my little theory."

"What theory?"

"It's none of your concern," I giggle, giving him my own variation of a smirk.

He lets out a tired sigh. "Whatever. Listen, this was an exception to the 'no talking at school' rule, so don't think you have the freedom to interact with me now."

"How harsh!" I mumble, anger bubbling inside of me. "You've been so cruel to me ever since I've moved in. It's been a month now. Why can't you just accept things the way they are? Then days like this wouldn't even happen!"

Instead of the reaction I'm expecting, he just gives me a simple smirk. "I hate absent minded girls more than stupid ones. You can't seem to understand the situation through my eyes."

The words float from his mouth and latch onto me. They taunt me with their constant snickering, mimicking Link's low tone. How I loathe those words for following me around all the time. The same words have hurt me before in the past, and I wish to never hear them again. They're repetitive teasing is insufferable, reminding me how I will always be the one following Link around like a hopeless idiot.

Ice has to run through his veins to use his words like that. Well, don't worry Link. I'll be giving you your just desserts faster than that annoying little smirk can form on those perfect lips of yours.

"My, how very rude of him!"

The presence of another person comes to my attention and I twirl to stare into eyes the color of red blood.

This person, or should I say man, is the strangest I will ever meet in my lifetime. He stands only a few inches taller than me and wears a polite smile. The sun glistens against his porcelain skin, as if he's being cooked under the heat. Hair the color of lilacs stopped just above his shoulders. His countenance reminds that of a young prince charming, only something tells me he's far from noble. The pointy ears peeking from behind his purple locks are not those of a Hylian's, which has me wondering just who and what he is.

The way he stares at me, however, is undeniably bone-chilling. And the fact that he was eavesdropping on my conversation only makes him creepier.

After a few minutes of analysis, I manage to squeeze from my mouth, "Who are you?"

The boy laughs. Its tone was too high for someone in high school, and it rang with a shrill resonance. "My, how rude of me; I must apologize for being so straightforward. I am Vaati Ventus, and you, I presume, are the lovely Zelda Harkinian."

I slowly take a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, do not take alarm. I merely saw your name posted all over the facility's walls," he explains in a well-mannered tone. Though his words imply innocence, I can already tell there's something hidden within them. "I must say, those grotesque drawings are nothing compared to your beauty."

"Um…thanks." This guy is definitely looking suspicious, but I can't let him know that. I'll just have to try my best to endure a conversation with him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've heard of or seen you around school."

"That is because I am not a student anymore," he smiles. "In fact, I've only come to your school because I have important business matters I need to attend to here."

Okay, maybe my senses are wrong. Maybe he isn't a bad person and I'm just being paranoid. So what if the guy was possibly listening in on me and Link. Most of the other students were. Besides, what can he do? Kill me when there are cameras posted all over the school grounds? No way. There has to be some redeeming qualities about this Vaati person. And I'm going to try my best and find them.

So, I pick up my best cheerful mask and slap it on my face. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Vaati. What business is it that you have here at Hyrule High?"

"Oh, just some old family issues I have to sort out," he replies. "I do not wish to bore you with the formalities. But would it be rude to ask for a tour of the campus from you, Miss Zelda?"

I'm hesitant at first, but I decide to agree. I can't just walk away, that'd be too odd. And something about him tells me he'd pick up on my escape quickly. "Sure, why not? Study classes don't start for a while now."

Vaati bows gracefully in one swoop, leaving me a bit muddled. Is this guy a prince or something? "I thank you for your incredible kindness."

All I can do is laugh brokenly. This is getting really awkward. "Ah…you're welcome."

So, from then on, I give Vaati the grand tour of Hyrule High School. It wasn't exactly my idea of fun. Vaati kept staring at me the entire time with the same polite smile he'd been wearing, which was beginning to get on my last nerves. I had been trying my best with this guy for the duration of my makeshift tour, but frankly, my patience is wearing thin as of now.

And let me tell you why.

First, I had shown him the front and gym lobby where most of the students would linger after classes. Now, I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure that whenever you're explaining important details to someone, they're supposed to pay attention or at least act interested. However, Vaati's enigmatic eyes were glued to me the entire time. When I asked if he was listening, he nodded his head half-heartedly and resumed his staring.

Since I'm a girl, I should probably be flattered by this. But I'm not. I'm seriously creeped out. His eyes are filled with a lustful gleam that sends chills up and down my spine. And besides, the only eyes I want to watch me are Link's…

Dammit, back with the love thoughts again!

Anyway, after that, I led Vaati through the various hallways holding the classrooms, which took a little over thirty minutes. He kept silent, his gaze always lingering on my back. By this time, I really wanted to burst and ask him what his deal is. But I held it in, knowing I'd get my chance soon enough to ask him my questions soon enough.

And the copied posters of Link and it didn't help much with the situation. At least it gave something else for Vaati to stare at. Whenever we would pass one, he'd smile to himself and laugh softly. The lump of humility in my throat kept getting bigger and bigger, on the verge of choking me. He's been pushing my buttons, this guy. And I think he knows it.

We soon come to the science hallway that is void of any activity, and lean against the windowsill. There's a long pause, as we just sit there as quietly as possible. In my mind, I'm screaming at him and wishing that he'd just leave. But my gut tells me that he's not going anywhere-not yet.

"So, Miss Zelda," Vaati says, "You are living with the man in the illustration, Link Ordonia, correct?"

A blush immediately overtakes my face. "W-What of it?"

Vaati bursts out into an adolescent giggle fit. Seeing the offense obvious in my expression, he ceases his laughs, and says, "I am sorry. I had no intention of offending you. But you're facial expressions are quite amusing. And your heart….it is unlike any I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing."

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that," I mutter, avoiding eye contact.

Vaati's speech is somehow agonizingly familiar. The tones and syllables each word carries are comparable to another's. It's as if each word is carried off by the wind and wisps through my ears, forcing me to pay close attention to each detail. But the effect they hold have other uses for it; uses that are unimaginable to the human mind. How powerful are his words truly? And why haven't I seen the true potential behind them yet, when he's flaunting them for me to hear?

"Yo Zelda!"

Midna's voice comes from around the corner, running with a piece of cafeteria toast stuffed into her mouth. She doesn't take notice of Vaati sitting next to me, as she pulls me up from my reclined position against the hall window. Her hands grasp mine tightly.

"You have to tell me all about what happened between you and Link," she says urgently, grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me. "We've only got ten minutes before homeroom, and I won't be satisfied with it being explained through notes. And we can't talk in between classes, because Groose will be eavesdropping. So, tell me now!"

"Um, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

She gives me a sort of baffled look. "What could possibly be more important than this?!"

I bob my head back towards the purple boy patiently waiting with a knowing grin behind me. Midna peers over my shoulder.

What comes next is unexpected.

The incandescence of Midna's usual bright crimson eyes goes out in an instant. Her optimistic expression falls onto the floor. One of striking fear and desperation replaces it, creating a Midna I've never met before. Her outspokenness is gone in an instant. The loss of blood in her cheeks has caused her to go deathly pale. Minutes of dead silence pass as her eyes lock with Vaati's.

A pit burns in my stomach, one that says I should take Midna away from this place, away from Vaati. But my curiosity gets the better of me. Never have I seen my ruthless, foul-mouthed best friend become so fearful in less than three seconds…all because of him.

I brush her shoulder attentively. "Midna…?"

The sudden touch causes her jerk away in retreat. Her body stiffens and her mouth begins to move in small formations. Finally, she looks Vaati straight on, a terrified glint in her eye.

"It's you."

Everything is quiet. Midna has stopped breathing. I have stopped thinking. Vaati keeps his smile.

What in the world is going on here?

"You…know him?"

She nods. I turn to Vaati. His smug expression tells me he feels no empathy or concern for what's happening to someone he is, or was, acquainted with. The flash of joyful recognition on his face reveals to me that he does in fact know her.

"How do you two…know each other?"

Vaati rises from the windowsill, placing his hands behind his back and a smile on his lips. "Please forgive me, Miss Zelda. But I'm afraid this is where the tour ends. You both, of course, must be getting to your classes."

His footsteps are crisp and precise. He passes me and stops directly in front of Midna, their faces only inches apart. I want to do something, but I'm frozen to the floor, as still as a statue.

"It's been a while, Midna." Vaati's voice is filled with sarcastic venom, and he gently grasps her necktie, pulling her dangerously close. "I've heard so much about your _whimsical_ adventures in the world of light. It's rather fascinating to find you dumped in a place as lowly as this. A lady shouldn't resort to such plebian cultures."

Midna slaps his hand away, and staggers backwards. "What are you doing here, Vaati?"

Vaati releases another laugh. "As feisty as ever, I see. Sadly, I'm not here for you. My employer specifically requested that I not reminisce in the past. But don't worry I'll certainly come back for you after my mission is completed."

His hand cups her cheek. She's stiffened. She can't move. She can't escape.

My patience finally snaps.

I block Midna protectively, spreading my arms in front of her. I knew this guy was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on him. "Don't you dare touch Midna, you elemental freak."

His lavender brows drop. His lips fall into a disappointed frown. "It seems that even you can make a serious face like that. How boring. And here I thought you could be a tad more interesting than this sorry excuse for a woman."

I ball my hands into tiny fists. My arm pulls back in preparation. "You're such a bastard. I knew something was off about you. I don't know whatever happened between you and Midna, but don't you ever insult her again."

Vaati cracks a crooked, insane smile. "There are some of the interesting qualities I saw earlier! Go ahead, Miss Zelda. I eagerly await it. In fact, I welcome your fist with open arms. Surely, even your pure heart must hold darkness within it."

My arm goes limp.

The words.

They are nothing at all like Link's. These words hold malicious and evil intent behind each emphasis. Link, still harsh and controlling, at least have certain softness within each phrase, whispering that they hold no grudge against me; that I will not be holding their heavy syllables on my back. The weight of Vaati's words pile onto my back, rendering me an invalid. Their tones and nefarious chuckles make me feel so tired and heavy, as if I have no strength at all. They make me feel as though I can do nothing. I am a worthless piece of trash to them, another victim.

How can his words, so sadistic and cold, be such a burden for me to carry?

Then I understand why Midna had lost all of her willpower to speak up. The venomous words Vaati had bestowed upon her were too much for her to hold on her heart. She couldn't hold back the silent screams of anguish as the hate began to weigh down on her already sinful spirit.

This is Vaati's power of words. And it's horrifyingly incredible.

Vaati cackles at my hesitation. "Your expressions are priceless! It's refreshing to see someone like you make those beautiful, terrified faces in this day and age."

The long fingers of his pale hand reach up again, making one last attempt to touch whatever is in front of him.

Me.

Suddenly, a larger, more prominent hand grasps Vaati's fragile wrist. His eyes slightly widen from the immediate contact. With a deep exhale, he meets his assailant.

And the name held deep in the crevasses of my heart, though holding no power to it at all like Vaati's relentless words, is said with thick relief and happiness. It melts away the icy words that held me firmly to the ground, where I was standing vulnerable and defenseless. The name pour out of me with not a tone of teasing, but with sheer and utter gratitude.

"Link…"

Vaati raises a brow in careful consideration as to whom I just addressed. A wicked smile makes its appearance. "Ah, Link Ordonia. I remember your arrogant face quite well."

Link released Vaati from his firm grasp. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on urgent business that requires me to work part-time here as a teacher's assistant," he replies smugly. "I can just see that you're delighted to see me as well. How long has it been: five...seven years?"

"Enough with your small talk." He steps in between Vaati and me, a reenactment of what I had done with Midna just moments ago. "If you're done harassing these two, I suggest you move on somewhere else."

The young man raises his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, but just know that you can't get rid of me, Link. Not this time around." He turns to walk away, but not before making one more statement to Midna. "My dear, please behave while I'm here. We wouldn't want your father to know of this little meeting, now would we?"

And with that, Vaati Ventus exits stage left of the hallway, and into the lobby.

Midna, breathing normally once more, leans against the window, running a hand through her hair. "That was too much."

Link stares down at her. "When did he come back?"

"Apparently, today," she replies with a sort of closeness alien to me. "As to why, I'm not sure. But he's definitely not here to fool around. Not like last time."

There sudden normality between the two made me shiver. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but this is too extraordinary. For as long as I've known her, never have I once heard Midna mention about having some sort of past connection to Link. She had always been standing up for me and encouraging me on, telling me to do my best whenever is name was brought up in conversation. I'm not mad about Vaati; I just met him, and I don't want to know anything beyond what I already have knowledge of. But the fact that Midna and Link are keeping something from me, I'm beginning to get peeved.

When did Link and Midna become so buddy-buddy?

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Zel," Midna apologizes, her voice cracking. "Vaati must have said some odd things to you before I came here."

"He said weird things, but nothing like what just happened." I place my hand atop hers and give her an encouraging smile. "Midna, I'm not going to ask you what happened between you and Vaati in your past. But believe me when I say that I'll protect you from him, just as you've been protecting me all these years. I won't let him lay a hand on you for as long as I live!"

Midna wipes the water buds beginning to form in her eyes. "Thank you."

"And Link," I say with all the sincerity in my heart, "thank you for helping."

He only looks beyond me, admiring the azure sky outside. "Though it's none of my business and you have no reason to listen to me at all, I still advise you to keep your distance from Vaati Ventus. He is not the sort of person to make friends with."

"No worries there. I don't plan on talking with that creep for the rest of my life."

Link's lips twitch at the edges. Is he trying to…smile?

The image is gone almost immediately upon thought, as he looks away from the sky to the clock propped on the wall. "Harkinian?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't your class in the Social Studies hallway?"

I blink. "Yes?"

"And isn't that all the way on the other side of the school?"

"Your point being…?"

"Despite what has taken place here, you've got one minute to make it or break it to your first class."

* * *

_A/N: Thus begins the Vaati Ventus arc in the story. Sorry for lying about having a mini-vacation in this chapter. But, I have wanted to incorporate Vaati into this story ever since it was made, yet I had no idea how I wanted him to be portrayed: a friend or foe? Eventually he was created into his usual antagonistic form, with his self-servitude way of living and psychotic but incredibly powerful personality. He is very crucial to Zelda and Link's relationship development, as well as a hindrance in her friendship with Midna. _

_So, the next chapter (I swear I'm not lying this time; I've already written it out!) will take place within the last day of midterms and into fall break. You will learn about this AU's history of Hyrule and vital information on Midna and Link's past affiliation with Vaati._

_Until next time,_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!_


End file.
